<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Last Bullhead To Musutafu by Big_Diesel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333665">Last Bullhead To Musutafu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Diesel/pseuds/Big_Diesel'>Big_Diesel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My RWBY Academia Collection [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aunt Yang Xiao Long, Awkward Romance, Childbirth, College Student Bakugou Katsuki, College Student Midoriya Izuku, Comedy, Comedy of Errors, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Creampie, Crossover Pairings, Daughters, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Feels, Female Shinsou Hitoshi, Femdom, First Kiss, First Time, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Good Parent Midoriya Izuku, Grandmothers, Grandparent Midoriya Hisashi, Grandparent Midoriya Inko, Grandparent Summer Rose (RWBY), Grandparent Taiyang Xiao Long, Grandparents &amp; Grandchildren, Humor, Impregnation, Karaoke, Loss of Virginity, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is Good With Kids, Mild Sexual Content, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, Older Midoriya Izuku, Older Ruby Rose (RWBY), POV First Person, Parent Midoriya Izuku, Parent Ruby Rose (RWBY), Parent-Child Relationship, Pregnancy, Rare Pairings, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Shopping Malls, Slice of Life, Summer Rose (RWBY) Lives, Surprises, Teen Romance, Virgin Midoriya Izuku, Virginity, Virginity Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:33:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Diesel/pseuds/Big_Diesel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On the last day of her homestay, Ruby loses her virginity to her host brother, Izuku. Soon after that, she completely disappears from his existence. Three years later, Ruby unexpectedly returns back into his life with a receipt from that day. The confusion of love between two earnestly awkward teens continues. {AU} {Emerald Rose} {Izuku x Ruby}</p><p>Update on 9/22/20: It's Great To Hear Your Voice Again!<br/>Update on 9/28/20: Hi, Uncle! My Name is Aiko!<br/>Update on 12/25/20: What I Do Is Only For Aiko!<br/>Update on 2/14/21: Reason Doesn't Always Have Logic!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakugou Katsuki/Kendou Itsuka, Bakugou Katsuki/Yang Xiao Long, Emerald Rose - Relationship, Explosive Dragon - Relationship, Iida Tenya/Kodai Yui, Midoriya Hisashi/Midoriya Inko, Midoriya Izuku/Ruby Rose (RWBY), Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long, Todoroki Shouto/Yaoyorozu Momo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My RWBY Academia Collection [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1246865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Love You Like Crazy!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>Three years earlier….</strong> </em>
</p><p>It was the last day of her homestay when she decided to make her move.</p><p>Ruby told me that she loved me like crazy. Those were the final words that ring onto my ears to this day. It covers me like a blanket of snow on the asphalt. It covers my soul like a painting on a canvas. In a way, my paintbrush has been dipped, soaked in the crimson color that came from her cup. We were making art. Kind of awkward in a way to describe our first time together. Why not be straightforward like the guys that I read in my seinen or shounen mangas. Maybe I don't have the constitution to be straightforward. I mean, hell. I know it had taken Ruby a lot of guts to spill her guts, taste her thoughts, and swallow what love she wanted to give. We were young, nubile, naive.</p><p>What more can it be said?</p><p>We were alone in the apartment. <em>Aki Sora </em>was the manga of choice. The Weeknd was playing non-stop in my room. Mom was out at the pachinko parlor with Aunt Mitsuki. With the jars of pennies she was carrying, it was going to be a long night. Ruby was there long enough to study the idiosyncrasies of my mother. When carrying those jars, she knew it was going to be a long night. With a jar, not too long. Was it formulated, strategized, out of the blue?</p><p>Be that as it may, it didn't take the redhead-brunette further thoughts to engage in the act. She set the stage within the finite period in which Mom was out of the door and my being too engaged in the book to pay notice.</p><p>'Izuku, there is something I need to tell you.' Her words weren't sullen. Neither crestfallen. I was mid-bite in my potato chip when she called my name. Upon my eyes cresting from the book, she wasn't wearing any clothing.</p><p>Her breasts were exposed, allowing the area to cool her sweaty body and to perk her nipples. My eyes fixated on her pimply bumps, then the creamy complexion on her stomach, and finally the simple dollar-store panties she was holding onto, as if she was preparing to pull them down.</p><p>In those seconds, I should have noticed what she was going to do.</p><p>'I like you and I want my last day to be memorable.' Ruby's chapped lips were moving in such a lovely way. But, my brain didn't catch the words until she kneeled to the floor. Like a tigress on the prowl, she captured my attention by stealing my lips.</p><p>My lips meshed with hers, tasting the essence of her feelings. Or, maybe the taste of that beef stew that Mom made for lunch. Her saliva crossed with mine, taking away the breath that was attempting to produce words. I didn't know what to do. My hands were shaking, my body became frozen. My heart was pounding so furiously that it was a wonder that it didn't evacuate my mouth.</p><p>Ruby broke the kiss. She wiped the remaining saliva with her arm. Her eyes were attentive at the erected member in my pants. She didn't look excited, she didn't have the look that she wanted to force this. Or, maybe those were the feelings to convince myself. Nevertheless, she didn't have any intent of stopping.</p><p>I was still in a daze. The taste of her lips were invigorating. It tasted like sweet alcohol that you take sips from the pantry without your mother knowing. The prowess of womanhood was acutely apparent when she used her foot to push me to the ground.</p><p>I gasped her name, but words didn't come up. The final article of clothing was being removed. From the floor, the showcase of this one-woman show was there. Combinations of red and black hair around her vagina. You could tell that she had shaven at some point. She didn't make a smirk. Her face was flat as the surprised expression I had about this. Never in my fifteen years did I suspect such a moment.</p><p>She lowered herself to the ground. She didn't say anything. Her hands were pulling at my pants. She was one-tracked, focusing on obtaining her prize for the moment. I shut my eyes, only hearing the ringing of my unbuckling belt and feeling the sensation of my sweltering dick exposed to the open air.</p><p>I didn't resist. Perplexed, puzzled, confused, I just went along with the program.</p><p>She slid my pants. She, at least, had the decency of folding it and placing it beside her on the duvet.</p><p>'Please feel good from this,' she asked pleadingly. She snorted momentarily before spitting saliva onto her soft hands. She used it as lube as she applied it to my penis.</p><p>I cringed when hearing and feeling the slickness and the stickiness of her hot saliva onto my sturdy cock. With her free hand, she cupped my balls. I remained motionless as I didn't know how to express this newfound sexuality.</p><p>'Forgive me, Icchan!' She uses my nickname. To feel personal? To make me comfortable? So the familiarity of a relationship since the beginning of her homestay. I don't know. One thing was for certain, my body was overriding my judgment.</p><p>I wanted to do something. I needed to do something. I didn't do anything. Ruby was the judge, the juror, and my executioner. I allowed her to use my body as her bidding.</p><p>I gave in to use my body at her disposal.</p><p>I can see falling from her silver eyes. Sniffles followed as she continued stroking my cock. At each grip, at each tear, the intensity followed. The sounds of her muffling filled the room. She continued stroking, kneading, and gripping my cock as if this was the last thing she was ever going to do in her short life.</p><p>I squirm as the pleasure was building in its crescendo. The waves were ebbing and flowing as the warm waters on a beach. I knew I wanted to release the tension. To spray out the very essence of my masculinity onto her softened face. However, she stopped.</p><p>She pulled her hands away from my dick, leaving it exposed to the world. My eyes were darting to the ceiling. Pictures of All Might filled the room. I felt a bit of guilt. What would my mentor think if he saw this? Would he be mad? Would he applaud me? What would he do? I don't recall him mentioning to me that a test of heroic strength was to combat your sexuality with the opposite sex.</p><p>'Icchan?'</p><p>My thoughts are broken by the sounds of her skittish voice. My head tilted to the concerned Ruby. She was rubbing her eyes.</p><p>'I don't want you to hate me,' she cried. 'I do want you to feel good. I can't help how I feel.'</p><p>How do you feel? What about how <em>I </em>feel? Words I didn't have the guts to say. Our relationship to this point was calm, casual, simple. Like two ships docked in a bay to engage, interact, and be cordial. Our relationship wasn't like a best friend. Wasn't even a brother-sister kind. The best way to say it was that we were treating each other like cousins. Friendly to each other, but nothing further.</p><p>As I've mentioned, it had taken Ruby guts to express her feelings onto me on this day.</p><p>Before I could speak, she raised her hand. 'I have to do this. I love you! I can't keep this pain in my heart. If I can't do this now, then it will be pointless. I must seal the deal. I want to show you how serious I love you.'</p><p>Ruby turned again. She scanned the area, creating a strong, pregnant silence. Her eyes were raised when seeing the towel sitting on my chair. 'I think you might hate me, so allow me to not give you such a ghastly image.'</p><p>She grabbed my bath towel and threw it at my face. Using her body strength, she pushed me to the floor once again. She wrapped the towel so that I couldn't see her next plan of action.</p><p>However, it wasn't the coup de grace.</p><p>As I lay blinded by sight, she concluded by placing ear buds to my ears. 'I don't want to hear what noise I am making as I put myself onto you.' Before she plugged it in, she whispered into my ear.</p><p>'I am sorry!'</p><p>The Weeknd now consumed my ears. As I lied blinded by my own senses, the thing I was feeling next was the most unforgettable sensation.</p><p>I gnashed my teeth when feeling the softness of hot flesh. That was the best way to describe the feeling of my first time in Ruby's vagina. It felt forced. It was like forcing a prong into a socket that didn't fit. I felt the force as she dove further and further. My dick suddenly felt the hotness of liquid dripping down onto the base.</p><p>If I would have known that <em>this </em>was her first time too, then I should have said something.</p><p>Mom always told me to save that first time for the person that you love.</p><p>However, that opportunity didn't arise.</p><p>Pressure was being felt from my pelvis. The shifting and maneuvering of my dick became apparent as she continued to perform that act. I couldn't hear anything, couldn't see anything. Just the Weeknd and the somewhat mildew towel blocking my senses.</p><p>I felt her chest lowering to mine. Her breasts swaying over my chest.</p><p>I wasn't sure if it was on purpose or by accident, but her hand hit one of my earbuds.</p><p>'Izuku! Izuku! I love you,' she cried. 'Love me! Love me like you would Ochako or the girls you speak with at school! Love me like we are lovers.'</p><p>Pressure was building from my balls. The surge of my sperm wouldn't be long before it crammed into her womb. That should have been the moment that I needed to pull myself away from Ruby. I went to Sex Ed. My mother gave me the talk.</p><p>Once more, before I can say a word, she said those words.</p><p>'I love you, my little emerald gem,' she said sharply. 'I love you like crazy.'</p><p>A rush of adrenaline came out from my brain. Her lips made contact with my lips between the towel. The surge of my sperm released itself from the bank and made a deposit within the confines of Ruby's womb. At each spurt, the kiss continued. She held onto my face, making it certain that this moment was going to count.</p><p>'Thank you for this memory, Izuku,' she said to me. 'I love you! Love you like crazy!'</p><p>It felt like a dream. What more can I say? That moment in time has changed, if not shifted the paradigm of my being. To think that it was a few years ago and I still can't get this moment out of my head. It's like a motion picture, being replayed at any moment in time. Black-and-white, in color, through negatives, subtitles - it remains the same.</p><p>
  <em>And thanks to her, she is the ONLY reason why I have difficulty keeping a relationship.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Or feeling anything sexually towards another woman.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>GOTA: After reading one of my favorite mangas, I was inspired by this scene.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>BD: Nothing wrong with inspiration. Looking forward to seeing your story come to life.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>GOTA: Stay tuned!</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>To be continued….</strong> </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. It's Great To Hear Your Voice Again!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Three years later….</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>University of Hokkaido</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Bakugo was nice enough to leave a note on his forehead upon waking up. Juice Wrld's "Lucid Dreams" has been his alarm ringer since he has been too lazy to change it. He kept telling himself that the ringtone was paying homage to the recently departed musician, but that was only sometimes. In the depths of his heart, the song had a deeper meaning. A meaning if he were to spend some time in deep thinking, it would revive synapses in his brain from yesteryear. However, those were oftentimes his perilous thoughts. He wasn't sure if perilous was the right word. When seeing the delightful note on his face, he gnashed his teeth when realizing that he had another Freshman Composition test that he didn't study for yet again.</p><p><em>Test today, you fucking pussy! Meet you at study hall before class! </em>Rubbing his head to alleviate his throbbing headache. It could be from dehydration. The night before, he and Katsuki went to a study party at the nearby manga cafe with a few of his classmates. However, he should have known better that a party at a manga cafe would escalate into karaoke at the drink bar. Just like a typical college freshman, he said that he was going to drink one beer.</p><p>Well, after eight cans of beer and a shot of tequila later, the teen wouldn't like nothing more than to take a siesta. Be that as it may, he needed to take this test. It was the weekend before fall break and Izuku had plans returning back home to spend his parents.</p><p>Knowing that he wouldn't have time to shower, he hoped that a little wash off with soap and water would do. He could apply some deodorant and cologne to hide any musk until he came back from his midterm. Using his cell phone to turn onto YouTube. Using the playlists he saved in his library, he clicked on the playlist, Random. Songs that he liked as he was passing through or saving for later.</p><p>Seeing that he had an hour before the test, he needed to be quick. If he remembered correctly, Momo told him that the professor was allowing them to use an index card as a cheat sheet. As he allowed the water from the faucet to get warm, he pondered if her or Tenya would like some money if they were to 'crib' his index card for him so he could have time to grab a quick bite at the student canteen before heading to the study room at the library.</p><p>While he was composing the text, his YouTube tuned into a song he had completely forgot that was in his shuffle.</p><p>
  <em>And I know she'll be the death of me, at least we'll both be numb</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And she'll always get the best of me, the worst is yet to come</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But at least we'll both be beautiful and stay forever young</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This I know, yeah, this I know</em>
</p><p>His heart skipped a bit. He nearly lost grip of his cell phone when hearing the words that penetrated his ears. Such candid, horrid, yet hauntingly beautiful words that would impact the synapses of his mind for the rest of his days.</p><p>
  <em>And I know she'll be the death of me, at least we'll both be numb</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And she'll always get the best of me, the worst is yet to come</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All the misery was necessary when we're deep in love</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This I know, girl, I know</em>
</p><p>Izuku returned back to the page and put the song on pause. If this headache wasn't enough for the tired eighteen-year-old, then the conundrums of yesteryear weren't helping his current debacle either.</p><p>'<em>Izuku! Izuku! I love you!'</em></p><p>'<em>Love me! Love me like you would Ochako or the girls you speak with at school! Love me like we are lovers.'</em></p><p>'<em>I love you, my little emerald gem.'</em></p><p>'<em>I love you like crazy.'</em></p><p>Those powerful verses from the musician were nothing more than sheer empathy. Fresh as the mildewy towel on his flushed and sunken cheek. Fresh as the sun-kissed lips he shared with the woman. Powerful as the eruption he spewed into the womb of the woman.</p><p>Woman was a better choice of words. It took guts for the fifteen-year-old to do a job for a woman. Whispering and spewing sweet nothings into his ear to take away the very thing he had hoped to save for the woman of his dreams. Only a woman who had the prowess to steal his lips. Only a woman who had the aptness of taking charge of the situation, leaving him confused and timid in his meek state of mind.</p><p>
  <em>'I have to do this. I love you! I can't keep this pain in my heart. If I can't do this now, then it will be pointless. I must seal the deal. I want to show you how serious I love you.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I think you might hate me, so allow me to not give you such a ghastly image.'</em>
</p><p>'<em>I love you, my little emerald gem.'</em></p><p>'<em>I love you like crazy.'</em></p><p>Three years. It has been three years!</p><p>How could she love him without saying goodbye. After spilling his seed inside of her, she ran away from the apartment. He lied there on the floor. He felt cold, spent, used. The music of the Weeknd continued penetrating into his formerly virgin ears. Ruby never came back that night. Izuku concocted a lie that his classmates decided to throw her a surprise farewell party at the karaoke bar. When his mother asked why he wasn't in attendance, his excuse was he couldn't find the words to bid farewell.</p><p>Izuku wasn't present when Ruby was sent off to the airport. He never left his room that day. Matter of factly, not for a few days. Wrapped in the cocoon that he called his blanket, he was processing the events that happened. This wasn't rehearsed. This wasn't planned. How could a teenager walk up to him and forcibly take his virginity without giving him any consideration if he had wanted it or not. Be that as it may, the emerald-haired teen was a nice guy, a bag filled with holes. Even back then as he did now, he had always given Ruby the benefit of the doubt.</p><p>Contact ceased on that day on the floor. Ruby wasn't on any social media. Even if he was tempted to go through her friends, all of their accounts were private.</p><p>Numbness about Ruby was the only feeling to describe her. The final parting gift and there wasn't even a receipt to show for it. Not even a Dear John letter. Nothing to convey, solidify, or justify the events that occurred that day. Three years have passed since then and emptiness remained. His virginity wasn't the only thing she took with her. There were precious things that she kept in the purse he called her heart. Even if she brought it back, what value would be of it?</p><p>He knew that diving into yesteryear wouldn't do any good. There was a midterm to be taken and he needed just enough points to keep his B-average. After putting on his UCLA sweatshirt, he grabbed his wallet and his keys and stepped out of the apartment. He just prayed to God that his blessings were on his side.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>A couple of hours later….</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Katsuki Bakugo, Tenya Iida, Shouto Todoroki, Momo Yaoyorozu, Yui Kodai, Minoru Mineta, and Itsuka Kendou were sitting outside of the cafeteria foyer at the Student Center. On the surface, it appeared that the duo was studying for another class. Or at least that was what Izuku could see as he was buying his third cup of coffee.</p><p>Americano was best for hangovers. A miracle drink to the eighteen-year-old as he took two nitro brews before heading for his mid-term.</p><p>As if God was on his side, the test was on scantron and the teen made enough to keep his B-average in the class.</p><p>Thanking the barista for his third Americano shot, he paced himself as he approached his classmates.</p><p>Katsuki waved his hand to attract Izuku's attraction. He bumped Minoru with his shoulder. "Move it, man! You can make room for your imaginary girlfriend when you play Goat in the Stable tonight."</p><p>The grapehead teen scoffed. "Don't you dare talk like that. I do have a girlfriend. I can prove it."</p><p>"When Himiko Toga becomes President, then I will believe you," retorted Katsuki as he sheepishly grinned. "Deku, my friend. What's going on? Have a seat with your buddy."</p><p>"Yo! Guys, what's happening," said Izuku when he saw his friends. The others all smiled when seeing him in their path.</p><p>"Izuku, my man," said Shouto as they high-five each other.</p><p>"What's going on, Shouto, Bakugo, Yui, Minoru, Itsuka, Moes?" Momo went and hugged him, followed by slapping him on his back.</p><p>"For the last time," she smiled, "Stop saying that." She appeared embarrassed, but Izuku loved how flushed she looked.</p><p>"Dude, did you just leave Freshman Comp," asked Itsuka.</p><p>"That test was a killer. I thought I would bomb that test," answered Izuku. He tapped the table. "Knock on wood, I waited on the professor. And guess who can coast it with a B at this time?"</p><p>"That's what you get when you study at the last minute," said Momo in a sing-song.</p><p>"I did study for it," exclaimed Izuku.</p><p>"It doesn't count when you study for it five minutes before class," said Momo.</p><p>"Could have more time if a certain roommate could have woke me up on time," said Izuku when turning his head to the not-so-coy blond. He was whistling with a pencil on top of his nose.</p><p>"Don't look at me. You don't like my wake up calls," said Katsuki.</p><p>"I am not sure that wake up calls involve wet willies and bowls of water every morning," said Tenya as he was scanning his notebook.</p><p>"Jesus," screeched Katsuki. "We're in college! The best time of our lives." He crossed his arms. "So what if I do a prank or two with him. We don't have frats around here." He put his finger to his lip. "Maybe if we should…."</p><p>Shouto interjected. "I smell controversy just within your thoughts." The icy hot teen proceeded to stand. "Do you guys have some time to chill before our next class?"</p><p>"I could spare some time, can you babe," asked Tenya.</p><p>"You know that I can." Yui happily said and then faced Izuku. "What about you, Deku?"</p><p>"Sure," replied Izuku monotonously.</p><p>"Itsuka," asked Shouto.</p><p>"I'm game. Wasn't planning to go to my next class anyway," answered Itsuka. "Got Minoru here to take care of that."</p><p>"Yep! Yep! Is the deal of thinking of you in the tub still on," asked Minoru desperately.</p><p>"As long as the notes are detailed as your erotica in your fanfiction," said Itsuka as she winked at the grapehead.</p><p>"Great, I will buy us hamburgers," said Shouto excitedly as he went to the canteen. He turned his head and held his hands at them. "Don't worry about the cost. It is on me."</p><p>Katsuki looked as Shouto headed to the canteen before turning to Momo. He clicked his tongue at Momo. "You must've given him some this morning."</p><p>A tossed balled napkin hit his face. "Jesus, you baka! You're worse than Minoru. At least there is subtlety with his." She shuddered. "God, I give him a compliment. No offense, Minoru."</p><p>The teen shrugged his shoulders. "None taken. Got your panties from last night to make it even." He clicked his tongue. "You and Shouto were quite drunk last night."</p><p>Momo wanted to slap him, but decided against it. Too many witnesses. "No wonder I felt a drift."</p><p>A few minutes later, Shouto returned with a tray of hamburgers. "I brought enough for those who want extras," he said as he took a seat next to Momo. The teens thanked the icy hot teen as they partook on their burgers.</p><p>However, Izuku was the only person who didn't partake in Shouto's offering. That alone surprised Shouto. "Hey, Izuku. Aren't you going to eat? It's on the house."</p><p>Izuku took steady breaths, delightfully declining the meal. "I want to. Honestly," he told Shouto. "However, I promise a dear friend that I would eat her bento."</p><p>When Izuku pulled the bento box from his book bag, the others recognized the Hello Kitty bento box with the initials written in monogram.</p><p>
  <em>M.S.</em>
</p><p>"Holy Dio," cried Yui as she made the sign of the cross.</p><p>"Where are my tweezers," cried Itsuka.</p><p>"That is worse than walking in boxers after my three-day masturbating session," cried Mineta.</p><p>"Melissa's lunch, Deku," barked Katsuki. "Really?"</p><p>Upon opening the bento box, a wave of a strong odor penetrated the nostrils of everyone around the table.</p><p>As well as a few others within the vicinity.</p><p>"<em>What in the hell is that? Who forgot to wash their ass?!"</em></p><p>Kodai used her handkerchief to cover her nose. The black-haired beauty spoke. "Izuku, darling. I wish you can just tell Melissa that you don't like her lunches." She grabbed her boyfriend, Tenya's inhaler as she was trying to breathe.</p><p>Minoru grabbed the plastic bag that contained Momo's panties as he was trying to breathe. "Dude, that is a bento full of funk."</p><p>Katsuki snatched Izuku's chopsticks and began poking at the dish. "I can't tell if that udon, taiyakisoba, gelatinous fat, or the afterbirth from the baby alien in <em>Alien vs. Predator</em>."</p><p>Itsuka began retching when hearing that comment. She excused herself to the bathroom.</p><p>Shouto snatched the bento box from Izuku and tossed it in the nearby trash can. Upon doing that, it was met with an astounding roar of an applause.</p><p>"Take this burger. At least it won't kill you as fast as that contraption," said Shouto. "You didn't think Melissa accidentally took her father's lab experiments by mistake."</p><p>Izuku sighed heavily. "What I eat is my business. What's wrong with Melissa's lunches?"</p><p>A growling sound was heard from the trash can before a popping sound was released. The others turned back to look at the teen. Izuku released a nervous smile. "Leftover heat from the microwave?"</p><p>Katsuki took a bite of his burger. "You would think you were trying to get some from Melissa by forcing yourself to eat that slop."</p><p>"What makes you think I want Melissa," questioned Izuku.</p><p>"Izuku, baby," retorted Momo. "A guy who forces himself to eat whatever you want to call it must like her."</p><p>"Or I am just being a friendly person is all," said Izuku.</p><p>The group stared at each other momentarily before turning back to Izuku. "Liar!"</p><p>Tenya rubbed his nose with his glasses. "For the last couple of weeks, you have taken whatever lunch she had given you and not one time did you reject it." He turned to Yui. "Remember last Monday when she gave him Korean BBQ?"</p><p>"That was Korean BBQ," retorted Yui. "I thought that was chilli beans."</p><p>"Or yesterday she made stuffed crab," said Shouto.</p><p>"Dude! It looked like canned tuna with pickled dick cheese," said Minoru. Itsuka made another retching sound as she approached the table and turned around. Momo flicked his forehead. "No more talking from you, Mineta!" She turned her head back to Izuku. "Point is, honey, is that anyone that goes to great lengths to force themselves to eat must like that person."</p><p>The emerald-haired teen blew a raspberry. "Say what you want. I stand on my beliefs." He stood up. "I am going to the restroom."</p><p>"You do that while I help you with your burger," said Katsuki.</p><p>"Feel free," replied Izuku.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>A few minutes later….</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Izuku walked into the restroom. The content of the restroom had one urinal and one stall. Turning on the faucet, he began dowsing water to his face.</p><p>
  <em>For once, I wish that everything doesn't have to do with relationships. Yes, I am taking Melissa's lunches. Not because I want to, but because she insists. That's why I stomach her food.</em>
</p><p>About a month ago, Izuku discovered that Melissa was engaged in an affair with the dean of the Literature department. It wouldn't be a big deal since Melissa was an adult. However, the dean had a wife and children.</p><p>The same dean who was also his professor in his Freshman Comp.</p><p>Even if he didn't study, the professor was going to pass him anyway to keep quiet. Melissa's lunches were a token of his vow of so-called secrecy. Nevertheless, he couldn't care less. For one, Melissa wasn't his type. Although cute, she didn't appeal to him.</p><p>Honestly, engaging in relationships with women of any kind have faulted since that day with Ruby on the floor of his apartment.</p><p>'<em>Izuku! Izuku! I love you!'</em></p><p>'<em>Love me! Love me like you would Ochako or the girls you speak with at school! Love me like we are lovers.'</em></p><p>
  <em>'I have to do this. I love you! I can't keep this pain in my heart. If I can't do this now, then it will be pointless. I must seal the deal. I want to show you how serious I love you.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I think you might hate me, so allow me to not give you such a ghastly image.'</em>
</p><p>'<em>I love you, my little emerald gem.'</em></p><p>'<em>I love you like crazy.'</em></p><p>As he sat on the toilet seat in the empty restroom, he reflected upon himself. The failed conquests, the failed dates he had since that day when he was fifteen years old.</p><p>Even the night before, he was engaged in a conversation with a girl from a neighboring university. What attracted him to her was that she had a cute pearl necklace. However, it was her that made the mood. She and a few girls from her college joined him and the others at their post-study party. The group sang and danced in the crowded booth.</p><p>Later that night when Izuku went to the restroom to urinate, the girl followed them there. She pressed him to the door, keeping him barricaded as they were engaging in a make out session. Izuku just followed suit, going through the moments without looking ridiculous. Knowing the seriousness on her face when she asked if he had a condom, he didn't stop. He just hoped that this time, this would be different.</p><p>In the end, it failed. He couldn't get hard. He blamed it on whiskey dick. The girl wasn't too upset. She left him her number in case if he could rattle again. However, he knew it would be useless. It would be like every other girl he had tried to have sex or go out, it would all end in failure.</p><p>'<em>I love you, my little emerald gem.'</em></p><p>'<em>I love you like crazy.'</em></p><p>Izuku believed he had a special type of sexual impotence. Ruby Rose was <em>the </em>only girl he could ever get aroused since that day. He tried exercises online. Masturbating was the worst. Even if he managed to get partially hard, the climaxes were weak and demeaning. He even visited a counselor (or a counselor that was publicly funded by the university) and the suggestion for his sexual health didn't work.</p><p>He thought that he was no different than an eunuch. Nevertheless, he tried not to let his sexual shortcomings interfere with his life. He believed that he had a great life. Great friends, great school, great times to produce memories, things that an eighteen-year-old needed in his life.</p><p>He opened the stall and looked at himself in the mirror. He took steady breaths. Fall break was among him and he knew that he was looking forward to being home for the week.</p><p>Back to his domicile, his place of peace, his familiarity.</p><p>'<em>I love you, my little emerald gem.'</em></p><p>'<em>I love you like crazy.'</em></p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later that evening….</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Katsuki was checking himself out in the mirror as he was preparing to go out for the night. Meanwhile, Izuku was lying in bed while he was playing <em>Grand Theft Auto Online.</em></p><p>"Are you sure that you don't want to go to the club tonight with us," asked Katsuki as he began spraying himself heavily with cologne. "Plenty of foreign girls. Even girls who have fetishes for Minoru. Do you believe that?"</p><p>Izuku shook his head in disagreement. "Thanks, but no thanks. Just gonna spend a quiet evening at home. Might order a pizza."</p><p>Katsuki shrugged his shoulders. "Suit yourself! But you know if I bring a girl, then I would need you to make yourself scarce for the night."</p><p>"Oi," replied Izuku. "Just be sure to get me up. It is <em>I </em>that have the train tickets back to Musutafu in the morning."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah," replied Katsuki. "Just be sure to have your ass out when I bring back some action."</p><p>"Are you sure Kendou is cool with that," asked Izuku.</p><p>"Kendou," questioned Katsuki. "Please. We don't have a label." He rubbed his back with more cologne. "Knowing her, she is probably bringing some dude. Like I care with Fisty does."</p><p>Izuku decided not to further bark that tree. "All right, have fun! Be sure to wrap it up."</p><p>"Be sure to use one," said Katsuki. "Melissa's udon today was harder than that noodle in your pants." He gave him the peace sign. "Later, man."</p><p>"Yeah, much," replied Izuku as he heard the door slam.</p><p>The emerald-haired teen crossed his legs. He was yawning as he was contemplating on what kind of pizza he wanted for dinner. While pondering on ordering a pepperoni pizza with pineapples, he heard his phone ring.</p><p>When checking the phone, it saw that it was from a different calling code. Deciding that it might be some Nigerian prince or a Canadian ponzi scheme, he decided to have some fun.</p><p>"Yellow," he said mockingly.</p><p>"Goodness, Icchan. It's good to hear your voice again!"</p><p>Izuku's breath was taken away as he felt himself being lowered in his own bed.</p><p>'<em>I love you, my little emerald gem.'</em></p><p>'<em>I love you like crazy.'</em></p><p>"Icchan, are you there?"</p><p>Izuku grabbed the phone. He steadily placed it on to his ear. "Yeah. I am here."</p><p>"Hey, Icchan. It's Ruby. Do you remember me," said the caller. "I am happy that you still have the same number. Thank Oum!"</p><p>"Ruby," said Izuku as he was coughing in disbelief. "Long time no see, I guess."</p><p>"I know, right," retorted Ruby. "I wanted to let you know that I am back in Musutafu. I'm actually staying at a hotel at the garden district downtown. Are you free to meet, Izuku?"</p><p>Izuku sat up as he put the game on pause. Still out of breath, he reached for bottled water. "Meeting? Meeting? Yeah, I mean, sure. But, I am out of the prefecture right now. I am in Sapporo attending school. I won't be back until tomorrow."</p><p>"That's fine," she said calmly. "I am not alone. The family is here with me. Can we meet tomorrow? I really want to talk to you."</p><p>'<em>I love you, my little emerald gem.'</em></p><p>'<em>I love you like crazy.'</em></p><p>"Yeah, sure," answered Izuku. "I will be back in Musutafu in the morning."</p><p>"Great," replied Izuku. "Remember the drink bar that Auntie took us?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"We can meet there."</p><p>"Yeah...sure."</p><p>"Looking forward to seeing you tomorrow. Night, Icchan!"</p><p>'<em>I love you, my little emerald gem.'</em></p><p>'<em>I love you like crazy.'</em></p><p>"Yeah, good night!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>A few hours later….</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The sound of the unlocked door was the only source of noise. The blond teenager staggered himself inside of the room as he was searching for a light. However, the teen wasn't alone.</p><p>"I can't believe this," barked Katsuki as he coughed loudly. "Out of all of the girls in the club, I wind up with your ass."</p><p>"Well, you're not exactly first prize, best in show, or honorable mention either, but I don't see you complaining," replied the redheaded Itsuka as she turned on the light. "You better have condoms, too, you damn pomeranian."</p><p>Katsuki pointed at Izuku's bed. "Check his drawer. He keeps them for wishful thinking. Speaking of which." He snapped his finger. "Oi, Deku! Either sleep on the couch downstairs or make yourself scarce. Got some action tonight."</p><p>"Um, Katsuki. Izuku isn't here," said Itsuka as she showed him the empty bed. She pulled the blanket, showing a note and a train ticket. Itsuka read the note.</p><p>
  <em>Katsuki, had an emergency to deal with back home. I will see you later.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Izuku!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>To be continued….</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hi, Uncle! My Name is Aiko!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was always a joy for Inko whenever her son came home. Today was no exception as the portly emerald-haired mother was in the kitchen making a huge breakfast. Oatmeal, eggs, bacon, fried potatoes, sausage, fish, salad, anything that was better than the slop that she called food at the university. No matter how much her Icchan protested his independence, a weekly care package was always sent to the campus.</p><p>She had to make sure that Izuku always had fresh, clean underwear.</p><p>The mother's pleasant hum was enough to stir Izuku out of his slumber. Smacking his dry and saliva-stained lips, he scratched under his arms as he entered the kitchen. Placing the whisk down, Inko turned to her son. "Good morning, baby!" She gleefully said as she clasped her hands. The house of two was alive once again. "If I would have known that you were coming back so soon, then I would have placed the futon out for you."</p><p>Izuku yawned loudly while nodding in compliance. He didn't think that his mother would turn his old bedroom into another rumpus room. Another room soon to be filled with broken dreams of Inko's starter business as an aspiring seamstress and returning back to her size 1 jeans. He slept like a log on a rock. That was the best way to describe last night as he slept on the couch. However, it was Ruby that consumed his mind the entire night. He couldn't really sleep. His mind replayed the quite swiftly conversation. The first conversation that they had in three years. He was caught off guard. He really didn't get a chance to digest the conversation as she wanted to arrange their reunion this very morning.</p><p>What could he say? What would he say? There were more questions than there were answers. As he tossed and turned throughout the night, he wasn't sure if he wanted to get angry, sad, happy, something to convey his emotions. But most of all, he wanted something - an explanation from the prodigal daughter.</p><p>The sound of sausage sizzled into the pan as Inko scrapped the iron skillet. "I spoke with Ruby last night. She explains that you and her were having a little reunion." Izuku didn't immediately respond. As he sat at the table, his mother's tone of voice was melodic. As if there was excitement about this meeting. Yet again, he never explained to his mother the events that day. What could he say? A woman who was strong with the Catholic faith and believed that premarital sex was wrong, he was worried. Just as he kept his feelings bottled up about that day with Ruby, he never told his parents about his loss of virginity.</p><p>"Yeah," he answered as his voice crackled.</p><p>"I hope you aren't nervous, young man," replied Inko as she winked at her son. "My little host niece was such a gem. She was very friendly, helpful, resourceful, and very quite spirited." She placed the dish in front of his sight. "She was like a daughter I have always wanted." She held onto the hems of her apron. "Hopefully, this little reunion can be a bit <em>lucrative</em>." She pursed her lips.</p><p>"Mom, I know that tone," interjected Izuku. "What makes you think that she is being inviting about a relationship?"</p><p>"Really, Icchan," retorted Inko. "You were quite shy about having a womanly presence around the house during her homestay here." She turned her back as she removed the sausage from the skillet and placed it on the napkin on the plate to soak the grease. "It was like watching my little man becoming a man."</p><p>"From the way it sounds, you were encouraging it," said Izuku while looking onto the plate. Inko dropped her hand to her thigh. "No! I wouldn't say that back then." She produced a smile. "But, now, it could be a maybe." She glared at him with a Cheshire Cat grin on her face. "What other reason would you come home a wee-bit early in the morning?"</p><p>He could further interject but withdrew any further arguments. He began speculating on the Americans on why they have called it the Miranda rights. His mother always enjoyed Ruby's company. It was part of that reason why he couldn't tell his mother about that day. He wanted his mother's final image of Ruby to be a great one.</p><p>He recalled his mother telling him about the scene at that airport when she tightly embraced her. Burying her head into her bosom and sobbing about their departure. Things that weren't finished, projects that the duo planned. However, she told his mother that she would return. Thinking about now, the river of tears flowing from her silvery eyes, were they for his mother?</p><p>Izuku rubbed the back of his head nervously as his mother was placing his breakfast on the table. "What time do you and Ruby are getting together?"</p><p>"She sent a text earlier this morning that it would be after lunch," replied Izuku as his mouth began watering for his mother's home-cooked meals. "We are gonna meet at the drink bar that you took her a couple of years back."</p><p>"Excellent," replied Inko happily as she was preparing her own plate. "A great icebreaker for you two. She tells me that she enjoyed the place a lot. She says that it was one of her favorite memories with you two."</p><p>"How so? I didn't even sing. It was mostly you and her singing," retorted Izuku as he dug into the fried potatoes. As he was reaching for the mayonnaise for flavor, his mother replied. "Memories aren't only about the things you did, but its significance."</p><p><em>If you say so, Mother. </em>"A perspective, I guess," said Izuku.</p><p>"So, little man, any little gift to bring her?"</p><p>"A gift?"</p><p>Inko slapped the table. "No son of mine is going to go see his little friend without a welcome back gift." Oftentimes, Izuku hated whenever his mother became traditional. He really didn't think it was necessary, especially since it was her that invited him. And it was without any warning. "There is that shopping mall at the Commons near the train station. It is a couple of blocks from the drink bar." She pointed at her purse on the counter. "Grab about $50 dollars and go find a gift for Ruby."</p><p>"Could you do it," asked Izuku pleadingly. "You have better taste and I wouldn't know what to give her."</p><p>"You're eighteen now," retorted Inko as she narrowed her eyes. "You're at the age that a man should know what a woman wants."</p><p><em>I might be eighteen, Mom, but according to Ruby, my maturity level in understanding women and their demands are still at fifteen. </em>"The feminists would be proud of you."</p><p>"Ha, ha, ha," replied Inko sarcastically. "There is a jewelry store at the mall that your father frequents. Remember Tatsuma-san?"</p><p>"Auntie Ryuko?"</p><p>"She works there part-time on the weekends," answered Inko. "Go there and see if you can find suitable jewelry within that budget."</p><p>Izuku was surprised at his mother's tenacity about giving Ruby a gift. Scraping the remnants of his fried potatoes, he still couldn't digest what was going to come on this afternoon. "Oh yeah, Ruby's parents invited us to dinner tonight."</p><p>He bit into his fork when hearing those words. He took the pain as he slowly removed the fork from his mouth.</p><p>"Ruby didn't tell you," questioned Inko.</p><p>'<em>I am not alone. The family is here with me. Can we meet tomorrow? I really want to talk to you.'</em></p><p>"She told me that her family was in town, but not dinner," answered Izuku.</p><p>Inko nodded as she melodically confirmed their suddenly unexpected evening plans. "Taiyang is treating us to dinner and he would like us to be their guests of honor tonight.</p><p>"Taiyang?"</p><p>"That is Ruby's father, sweetheart." She placed her finger at her lip. "I would suspect you would be curious enough to ask those kinds of questions."</p><p>"If she doesn't say, then why would I ask," said Izuku. "Plus, I don't think fifteen-year-olds would ask questions like that. I didn't know your name was Inko until I was nine years old."</p><p>It was met with a light chuckle from his mother. "Guilty!" When she saw that Izuku was finished with his breakfast, she grabbed the dishes and walked to the counter. As she was turning on the faucet, she continued talking. "Her mother, Summer, and her older sister, Yang will also be accompanying them. They are visiting for the week and they wanted to show their appreciation with dinner for how kindly nice we were with Ruby during her homestay."</p><p>
  <em>'I love you, my little emerald gem.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I love you like crazy.'</em>
</p><p>"What time?"</p><p>"Around eight this evening."</p><p>Izuku stood up as he decided to get a cup of coffee. "I supposedly have plans to meet with Kacchan and the guys at the arcade."</p><p>"That's fine," replied Inko as the sounds of plates were clashing with each other with the sound of running water. "You can have dinner with us and meet with them later on. You can bring Ruby with you so they can see her as well."</p><p>Izuku wasn't the best in creating excuses. Meeting Ruby was hard enough. He didn't think that he would be meeting the entire clan. Concerning thoughts began flooding his mind like a swimming pool. Did she tell them about their encounter? What would they think or feel about him? He was startled on why he was caring about this so much. He felt that he wasn't at fault. Ruby was the initiator and instigator of their having sex on the bedroom floor. Nevertheless, would they believe him?</p><p>Topping off his coffee with cream and sugar, he leaned back at the counter as he consumed the beverage. Inko used the ladle to tap the sink. "Now, go and wash up and prepare your little date with Ruby."</p><p>"Mom," groaned Izuku.</p><p>"I mean your <em>little </em>meeting." Inko pleasantly hummed as she continued washing the dishes. Izuku remained posted by the counter as he finished draining the remnants of his coffee. He paused momentarily as he looked at the tiny droplets remaining in the cup. He sighed heavily as he placed down the cup. <em>I know exactly how you feel and look right now.</em></p><p>
  <em>'I love you, my little emerald gem.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I love you like crazy.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>A couple of hours later….</strong> </em>
</p><p>Izuku hoped that a few minutes after one-thirty was okay for the redhead-brunette. Honestly, there was a specific time of this little reunion and the teen wanted time to dangle before facing the inevitable. Nervousness was the best way to describe himself to see a person who whimsically waltzes back after three years. Judging by the sound of her voice, life has been terribly too kind. From her perspective, a drink of strawberry-peach tea between friends was the subject. Not the awkward, funky post-three-year lunch to commemorate their first time together. He tried telling himself that he wasn't trying to be mean. After all, mixed emotions were within the emerald-haired teen.</p><p>He went up the stairs as he headed into the main terminal. He dressed lightly, sporting his black Grambling jacket he got from his father after visiting the university and blue jeans. He sported his facial mask that images of a kitten's mouth. Despite the current pandemic of the coronavirus, sporting facial masks were optional and social distancing was lax. However, he was in a way hoping that Ruby wouldn't recognize the teen.</p><p>He hoped that she would overlook him like the way she did when she placed her soft foot onto his body. He paused momentarily, feeling a warm rush transcending through his body. His body began twitching and felt like a volt of electricity tingling through his groin region. His breath was laboring. He was thankful that the mask concealed his facial expressions.</p><p>It was piteous that he couldn't convey any sensual emotions towards other women. But with Ruby, whenever a thought of their encounter occurred into his mind, his body remembered. His body would never forget each and every sensation that the former fifteen-year-old did to him. As if his body was designed and detailed to the blueprints of Ruby Rose. He took steady breaths to lessen his arousal. And it was in the public out of all places to have lecherous thoughts.</p><p>It was fortunate that his jacket covered his groin area, hiding the budding erection in his jeans. Since he was waiting for Ruby's text of her arrival, he was going to head to the shopping district to look into purchasing Ruby, his mother's gift.</p><p>He was surprised that the shopping center was filled as it was the weekend. Salarymen, families, teenage couples, and the elderly filled the breezeways and hallways within the shopping center. Izuku rarely frequented the mall as the idea of shopping with his mother, or any other woman was boring. It was only the arcade that was within the vicinity on why he would pass through.</p><p>Pulling out the few bills he acquired from his mother, he decided to walk toward the jewelry store. Auntie Ryuko was waiting on his arrival as his 'worrisome' mother wanted to be sure of his attendance.</p><p>"<em>I am sorry, but I don't understand what you're saying. So, to keep this simple. No money, no ice cream, kid!"</em></p><p>Izuku paused when hearing the voice of the burly owner from the ice cream kiosk. Shifting his head to the left, he saw the ice cream vendor crossing his arms as a young girl was waving and pointing at the ice cream sign. She was tiny and petite. She was sporting a huge black bow with long green hair down to her back. She was sporting an Elsa from <em>Frozen </em>backpack and Izuku could see an All Might stuffed toy hanging inside of the opened backpack.</p><p>"<em>I am sorry, kid! I don't understand what you're trying to tell me." </em>Izuku immediately picked up that the ice cream vendor was speaking Japanese Kansai-ben. He could hear the little girl's poor attempt of speaking Tokyo Japanese, so he knew that Japanese wasn't her first language. With the blessing of being bilingual, he decided to step to the kiosk and help out the little damsel.</p><p>Izuku waved at the vendor. "Hey, sir!" He bowed attentively as he took off his mask. "I believe that this little girl is trying to tell you that she wants to purchase your ice cream. And she was pointing at the mint chocolate ice cream over there." Izuku was able to speak a variety of Japanese dialects, particularly Kansai. The little damsel's silver and green eyes were wide as saucers with surprise that someone could understand her.</p><p>The ice cream vendor smiled and lowered himself at the little girl. "Sweetheart, you know that you could have asked me in English."</p><p>The little girl shook her head in disagreement. "Mommy told me that I must learn how to interact with people who are different than me by speaking their language. It makes them feel comfortable." It was spoken in English. The vendor smiled. "That's very sweet!" He bowed toward the little. "Arigatou dozaimasu!"</p><p>"Doitachimashite," replied the little girl as she returned his bow.</p><p>The emerald-haired teen stood there with his mouth agape. The little girl couldn't be no more than three, four years old and her vocabulary was very colorful.</p><p>The emerald-haired child turned to Izuku. "Thank you for helping me, Uncle!" The teen blushed, but at the same time wasn't old enough to be called an uncle. Izuku spoke in English to the vendor. "She would like to have that ice cream and make it double scoops. And it's my treat!"</p><p>The vendor waved his arms in disagreement. "It's on the house for both of you!" The little girl licked her lips with the anticipation of getting her diary treat. As she was hopping and dancing like a ballerina, he asked for a double-scooped Neapolitan.</p><p>Izuku gave the vendor a tip for his patience and thankfulness. At least he didn't have to worry about grabbing a snack at the drink bar when he meets Ruby. As he was biting into his three-layered ice cream, he felt something tugging his jacket.</p><p>"Excuse me, Uncle?!"</p><p>Izuku turned around to see the little damsel from the ice cream stand earlier. He could already see the ice cream stains on her Elsa costume and on her cheeks. "What can I do for you, little lady?"</p><p>"I want to thank you for helping me earlier," replied the girl. She reached into her pocket and extended her hand. "It's only a few hundred yen and some candy. Maybe you can buy a toy or something."</p><p>His first thought was the whereabouts of her parents. As he observed the inflow of the crowd walking past and toward him, her cheeky smile remained. Parental instincts were coming from the crevices of his brain as he kneeled in front of the little girl. "Didn't your parents ever tell you not to talk to strangers?" He reached into his pocket for his handkerchief. He used to wipe the ice cream stains off her face.</p><p>"Mommy says that a stranger is a friend that you have yet to know," she said calmly.</p><p><em>Your mother hasn't been in this country too long, hasn't she? </em>"That sounds...sweet, but you must be careful….what is your name?"</p><p>"Aiko! My name is Aiko!"</p><p>"Aiko!" Izuku took his hand and balled her hand in a fist. "Thank you for the money. You're sweet! But I think you should save your money and not give it to random strangers."</p><p>Upon hearing that Aiko's eyes began watering. That was concerning Izuku.</p><p>"Mom always told me when someone blesses you, you must bless them back," replied the teary-eyed Aiko.</p><p>Guilt was swelling his heart. Fearing that he may cause a scene, he produced a smile. "Tell you what, Aiko-chan. Let's see if we can tip the ice cream vendor instead. It is him that you should be a blessing."</p><p>The teary-eyed Aiko sniffled momentarily. Suddenly, her flushed face returned back to smiling. "Like yeah! Okay, Uncle!"</p><p>"Izuku! Call me Uncle Izuku!"</p><p>After giving the ice cream vendor an additional tip, his original plan of meeting Auntie Ryuko has deviated. After texting his mother a valid excuse, his new plan was to find Aiko's parents. Fortunately, Ruby had an emergency and was going to be late, which suited him.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>About five minutes later….</strong> </em>
</p><p>Izuku held Aiko's tiny hand as he was leading her to the security office. Hopefully, they can better solve it than he could. It did, however, surprise Izuku on how calm the little girl was acting. Typical three-year-olds would cry like banshees. But not, Aiko. Aiko was hopping and humming the theme song to <em>Star vs. The Forces of Evil </em>as they walked along the shopping center.</p><p>"So, your grandmother was supposed to be watching you and someone she got lost," asked Izuku inquisitively.</p><p>"Hmm, hmm," replied Aiko as she gnawed on her ice cream. "My grandmother isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, but she is loved." She gripped Izuku's hand tightly. "So, why are you here, Uncle Izuku?!"</p><p>"Well, I am going to see a friend," answered Izuku.</p><p>"Is it a girlfriend," asked Aiko melodically.</p><p>Izuku took a bite out of ice cream before softly karate-chopping Aiko's head. "You are a thousand years too young to understand that, little lady."</p><p>"Not according to Auntie when I play her video games," she retorted. "I am at the level that I conquered over a thousand men." She pointed at her chest. "So, for a three-year-old, I am the harem princess." She leaned herself against Izuku. "Can you call me, Aiko-chan again?"</p><p>"Sure, sweetheart!"</p><p>She pressed herself close to Izuku. "Can Aiko-chan come and see your girlfriend, Uncle?! Can I? Can I?"</p><p>Izuku tried his best not to laugh, but this kid was adorable. This little girl could have her own stand-up routine and he would definitely be the first in line. No matter the price of admission. "Let's find your grandmother first. She could be at the security office looking for you."</p><p>"If security hadn't found her first," she interjected. "I remember this one time going to the police station with my grandmother to file a police report. She and her friends were filing a report about their tires being stolen from a van."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Hmm-hmm! Auntie Raven told me that she was left alone for only <em>five </em>minutes before the police came back to find their walls covered in crayons." Aiko sighed heavily. "And they say I am not old enough to do stuff." She gave Izuku a peace sign. "<em>I </em>can draw inside the lines."</p><p>They were approaching the security office. He stopped as he was presenting himself to the officers on his reason for bringing Little Miss Aiko here. Izuku chuckled as he finished what was left of his ice cream. "You're a good time, Aiko-chan. I know you make your parents laugh."</p><p>"Well, there is my mom, my auntie, and my grandparents," she replied. She stopped, letting go of Izuku's hand and turning to him. She looked at him and blinked as she became teary-eyed. "I don't have a daddy." She began sniffling. "When I asked Mommy about my Daddy, she said that he was far, far, far away." A river began to crest at her eyes. "When I asked if Daddy is coming to see me, she said that she wasn't sure if he would like it." She turned to Izuku. "Am I just used goods, Uncle?"</p><p>"No, sweetness!"</p><p>"Am I like the others? A fatherless bastard without an identity?" She stomped her foot, dropping her ice cream in the process. "I don't even have his last name so the kids at daycare make fun of me." She tilted over as she grabbed her stomach. Then, the floodgates of heaven were released from her eyes.</p><p>Izuku pursed his lip. He didn't want to see his little comedian tearful. He used his finger to wipe the tear from her wettened eyes. "Don't cry, Aiko. It will be okay."</p><p>Aiko didn't hear the words as she continued wiping the tears from her eyes. Worried and panicking, Izuku kneeled at her level and embraced the crying teen. "Shh! Shh! Calm down, Aiko-chan!"</p><p>The little damsel began bellowing. "DDDDDDDAAAADDDDDYYYYY!" Aiko puffed her sunken cheeks as the tears continued. However, these weren't typical wailing cries. Izuku felt the hurricane-like sound as he was blown away from Aiko, hitting against the wall.</p><p>Aiko was pounding on the floor, sobbing as the walls began to crack and the windows started to crack. Shoppers and onlookers alike were stunning to see the energy similar to a sonic boom coming from the tiny damsel.</p><p>"Aiiiikkkkoooo-chan," cried Izuku as he was combating the strong explosive winds that were bellowing out of her mouth.</p><p>"I want a Daddy! Why God?! Why Oum?! Why can't I have a daddy?!"</p><p>It was now obvious to the emerald-haired teen that Little Miss Aiko certainly has a quirk.</p><p>Izuku continued keeping his stance. To keep himself from being blown away, he would have to use a tiny, minuscule percentage (0.0000001%) of his quirk to reach the damsel in this distress. "Aiko," cried Izuku. "Listen to your uncle! It is okay!"</p><p>"No, it's not! No, it's not!" She was rolling in circles. Each time she screamed, stores were being destroyed in her wake.</p><p>"How about I become your daddy," shouted Izuku.</p><p>The crying immediately ceased. The once distressed, crying teen lied on the floor when hearing those words penetrating her tiny ears. She slowly stood up, carefully not to step into any crevices she created. She made tiny hiccup noises. She wiped the snot from her nose with her sleeve. "Do you mean it?" She hiccuped again. "Do you want to be my daddy?"</p><p>A request out of the whim, but anything to stop seeing that pretty damsel from crying. Removing plaster and dust from his clothing, he made cautious steps toward Aiko. "I don't mind, Aiko-chan!" He was feeling bad for creating a tiny lie, but defensively speaking, he didn't want this mall to have further destruction. He reached over and took Aiko by her waist and held her. Upon doing so, she buried her face into his bosom. She tightly wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "Do you mean it, Uncle Izuku?!" She raised her hand. "Do you pinky swear?"</p><p>Izuku wrapped his pinky along with hers. "Sure, Aiko!"</p><p>
  <em>Pinky, pinky bow-bell,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Whoever tells a lie</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Will sink down to the bad place</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And never rise up again.</em>
</p><p>"Yubikiri genman, uso tsuitara hari senbon nomasu," replied Aiko. Izuku nestled his nose into her hair. "That's right, Aiko! Finger cut-off, ten thousand fist-punchings, whoever lies has to swallow a thousand needles," said Izuku as he pleasantly smiled at the little stranger-turned-friend.</p><p>"So, you're my daddy now!"</p><p>"Sure! At least until something changes." Izuku felt Aiko's warmth upon his body. Her breath was tickling his neck. She shook her head in disagreement as she was rubbing against his chest. "Nuh-huh! <em>You </em>are my daddy, Uncle Izuku." She sneezed onto his jacket. "Papa Izuku!"</p><p>"<em>Aiko?! Aiko?!"</em></p><p>Izuku heard the whooping sound of a worried woman. As he turned, he saw the woman-in-question. She was a redhead-brunette who appeared to be in her forties. She had glowing silver eyes and was sporting a white sundress. She wasn't alone as she was accompanied by two security guards.</p><p>Izuku became nervous. Especially since he had precious cargo that didn't belong to him.</p><p>"Aiko! Aiko!" The bellowing woman ran to Aiko. As she was running, she tripped on some falling sheetrock before hitting the ground.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>[imagine tear drops appearing on everyone's foreheads]</strong> </em>
</p><p>Izuku watched when Aiko's face frowned. She used her tiny hand to rub the bridge of her nose. She nodded her head in disappointment as she clicked her tongue.</p><p>Moments later, the security officers approached Izuku and Aiko. One of the guards that was wearing sunglasses proceeded to speak. "Excuse me? Are you Aiko Rose?"</p><p>Aiko stared blankly at the security guard before nodding in confirmation. The other security guard pursed his lip. "I believe that this woman belongs to you."</p><p>"She is my grandmother, officers," replied Aiko. Izuku could hear that she was trying her best to keep her patience. "What did she do this time?"</p><p>"Your grandmother was found harassing the kids when she was trying to make them play with the <em>Dance Dance Revolution </em>demo game at the toy store."</p><p>"I was trying to have fun. I wanted to blend in," said Aiko's grandmother as she was still lying on the ground.</p><p>"Judging by her <em>childish </em>nature," said the security guard, "we concluded that she isn't <em>normal</em>."</p><p>"We were on our way to the security office to report a missing," said the security guard with the sunglasses as he paused. "Report a missing adult until she pointed you out. According to her emergency kit in her purse, you were number one on the next of kin. We just didn't think you were a kid."</p><p>"We tried calling the phone numbers of her contacts, but they were out of service," said the security guard.</p><p>"We aren't from here, officers!" Aiko clicked her tongue as she apologetically bowed. "Sorry, officers, for my grandmother." She pointed at Izuku. "This is Izuku! He found me earlier when I was looking for my grandmother. He is my daddy!"</p><p>The sunglasses-wearing security guard glared onto Izuku. "Is it true, sir?"</p><p>"Yes," he immediately replied. "I am certainly Aiko's father." <em>Whatever I need to say so they wouldn't think I am planning a kidnapping.</em></p><p>"Good," replied the security officer. "Let's step inside and get things squared away."</p><p>"What about the damage, sir," questioned Izuku.</p><p>"This," interjected the other security guard. "We're in Musutafu. We got that Hidden Leaf Village type of insurance. Step inside with us, please!"</p><p>
  <em> <strong>About twenty minutes later….</strong> </em>
</p><p>Izuku sat in a chair against the wall at the security office while the officers were filing an incident report. Since he claimed to be "Aiko's father," he had to sign papers as they were releasing Aiko's grandmother back into his custody.</p><p>He decided to wait as Aiko established contact with her mother. The tiny emerald-haired damsel was sitting on his lap as she managed to find an operable cell phone in her grandmother's purse. Meanwhile, her grandmother was sitting at the desk drawing from a coloring book. Izuku recalled Aiko warning them about not leaving the redhead-brunette alone.</p><p>"Okay, Mommy! Love you, bye-bye!" Aiko hung up the phone and placed it back in her grandmother's purse. "Mom is coming upstairs momentarily." She turned to her grandmother. "Gram-Gram! Pop-Pop always says to check the front pockets of your purse for the international phone. Why didn't you do that?!"</p><p>"Aww," pouted Aiko's grandmother. "I don't know which is the front or the back." She turned her purse forward. "Is this the front?" She turned it around. "Or is this the front?"</p><p>Aiko murmured under her breath. "I have kept telling them to put labels on her purse. Jesus!" She felt a tiny karate chop on her forehead. She tilted her head to see Izuku. She pouted. "Yes, Daddy?!"</p><p>"Take it easy on your grandmother, would you? When you are quirky, it isn't easy," replied Izuku. "She wouldn't go through the trouble of finding you. Of course, we saw where it led, but still, be more mindful. Okay, sweetness?"</p><p>The tiny emerald-haired damsel stared at Izuku. She produced a smile before kissing him on his chin. "Okay! I will try, Daddy!"</p><p>Before Izuku could speak further, he saw the security office door's opening.</p><p>"Mommy!" Aiko hopped off Izuku's lap and rushed toward the woman-in-question. The mother kneeled to embrace her daughter. Nestling her within her bosom and pecking her on the cheek. "Oh, my dear Aiko. My little emerald gem!"</p><p>
  <em>'I love you, my little emerald gem.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I love you like crazy.'</em>
</p><p>Izuku's mind was still in shock from hearing her voice. She sounded the same. A savory voice that was edible to the ears. It was appealing, addictive. No music was needed as her voice carried such a tune of its own. The same way he could recall her whispering softly into his ear. Either when telling a funny, inappropriate joke without his mother hearing or telling a secret, it was almost like praying.</p><p>"I'm grateful that you're safe and sound," she continuously kissed her daughter on the cheek. "Both of you." She turned to Aiko's grandmother. "Mom! How many times do we have to say stick with the group?" She clicked her tongue. "Yang probably found some boy to have fun and left them behind," she was talking to herself. "She knows how easily duped Mother can be." The redhead-brunette mother looked at her daughter. "Now, who is the savior I should thank for finding you?"</p><p>"Ruby?"</p><p>She was no longer the fifteen-year-old girl that was sharing kisses and whispering sweet nothings into his ear on the bedroom floor. She grew a bit taller. Her hair was longer, touching at her lower back. She had the look of being a mother. A strong sense of maturity was upon her. When catching her eye onto the voice of Aiko's savior, her mouth was agape.</p><p>The silence filled the tiny office as both Izuku and Ruby were staring into each other's eyes.</p><p>
  <em>'Izuku! Izuku! I love you!'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Love me! Love me like you would Ochako or the girls you speak with at school! Love me like we are lovers.'</em>
</p><p>"Izuku!" Her voice wavered. Izuku couldn't tell if Ruby wanted to smile or to cry. Aiko and her grandmother watched as the duo continued staring at each other. "Izuku! I...I...I...It's great to see you again." She bowed apologetically. "Just didn't think we would meet again under these circumstances." She nervously laughed.</p><p>"Papa Izuku says that he is going to my Daddy," said Aiko excitedly as she held onto her mother's neck.</p><p>The numbness returned to his body. His heart was skipping beats. His gut feelings were there when encountering Little Miss Aiko at the ice cream stand. He should have known when seeing Aiko's grandmother.</p><p>Also, when Ruby said her sister's name.</p><p>When the security officers said Aiko's last name.</p><p>
  <em>She has Ruby's eyes and my eyes. She has my ear. She has freckles. There are reddish tints at the tips of her hair. And she has a quirk! Why didn't I see this before?!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The family is here with me. Can we meet tomorrow? I really want to talk to you.</em>
</p><p>"Papa Izuku," asked Aiko worriedly. "Papa Izuku?"</p><p>
  <em>'I have to do this. I love you! I can't keep this pain in my heart. If I can't do this now, then it will be pointless. I must seal the deal. I want to show you how serious I love you.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I think you might hate me, so allow me to not give you such a ghastly image.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I love you, my little emerald gem.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I love you like crazy.'</em>
</p><p>"I did make that promise!" Aiko's eyes widened when seeing Izuku produced a smile and extended his pinky finger. "We did swear, didn't we?" He pointed at this chest. "And I certainly don't want to be punched or swallow a bunch of needles."</p><p>"Like yeah," said Ruby's mother, who happens to be named Summer. "That would hurt. That's why I try not to make those kinds of promises!" She nodded to herself. "Somebody could get hurt!"</p><p>The shock was there and the pain was radiating throughout his body. Regardless of his feelings between him and Ruby, he wasn't going to show it in front of Aiko. He produced a friendly smile. "It's good seeing you again, Ruby Rose."</p><p>Ruby nodded in agreement. "Same to you, Izuku Midoriya!"</p><p>Aiko was looking at her mother and her 'surrogate' father. "Do you guys know each other?"</p><p>"Sure do, Aiko-chan," replied Izuku as he played coy. "Your mother and I have a <em>strong </em>history together." It was going to take a while to accept the inevitable of the strong possibility that Aiko Rose was his daughter. He took steady breaths as he held Aiko's tiny hand. He looked at her mother. "Didn't you say that we have a reunion at the drink bar."</p><p>She watched as his eyes were darting at Aiko. She nodded in agreement. "Like yeah! We have a few minutes before our reservations are dropped."</p><p>"Well, shall we go," retorted Izuku.</p><p>Ruby nodded in compliance. "Let's go!" She turned to her mother. "Let's go, Mom!"</p><p>"Aww," Summer pouted. "I wasn't done with the drawing."</p><p>"I can see if they have coloring books at the drink bar from the kids' menu," replied Ruby.</p><p>"Like yeah," retorted Summer happily.</p><p>Izuku held the door for the women as they exited the security office. There were so many questions that he was now demanding from Ruby.</p><p>It was painful to be left with a missing piece of his heart. A piece that Ruby took with her those three years before. Adding salt to the wound, there was a tiny piece of him walking upon this Earth and he didn't have any knowledge about this.</p><p>He was fighting back the anger and the tears. Feeling the hurt was bringing him back to that day on the bedroom floor. He had told himself that after tonight, he wanted answers.</p><p>He was feeling the tug of his jacket from Little Miss Aiko, interrupting his thoughts.  "Hold hands with me, Papa Izuku!" Producing a fake smile, he grabbed her tiny hand. Along on the other side of Aiko was Ruby holding her hand.</p><p>
  <em>Quite a reunion, Ruby! Quite an introduction to meeting my daughter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>To be continued….</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>BD: Damn, GOTA! Comedy and drama wrapped within this chapter.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>GOTA: Couldn't help it! It does serve with the slice of life and family feels I was looking for.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>BD: I can definitely see!</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>GOTA: Stay tuned for the next chapter! Until next time, ladies and gentlemen.</strong> </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. What I Do Is Only For Aiko!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Three years earlier….</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"It's positive!" It was an unceremonious response. It was something that wouldn't come celebratory from her parents, her sister, and her friends. She sat back on the toilet. She wasn't wearing anything with the exception of her panties. The bathroom has been her tiny asylum over the last few hours. An incubator, if not a shell as the teen's worst fear has been confirmed.</p><p>Ruby Rose was pregnant.</p><p>A lump in her throat was produced. A sob stood in its wake. It was no one's fault but her own. She could hear a ringing in her ear by Uncle Qrow to wear protection. Condoms were in her suitcases where he placed them in case of tempting thoughts. She could picture the disappointment on his face along with Yang's and her parents. Would they kick her out? Would she have to leave Beacon? What would Blake and Weiss think of having a pregnant teenager for a friend?</p><p>Fear fueled her thoughts as an anvil-felt headache pounded her mind.</p><p>Was it worth it? To claim a boy that wasn't hers in the first place, unrequited love at that.</p><p>Tears began to pelt the applicator that showcased the evidence of her conception. She was going to be a mother. It was obvious that Izuku was the father.</p><p>But would he ever know? Would he want to know? Would he accept it? There was no ultimatum on his part. Would he accept and claim the responsibility that he didn't ask for? It was her fault, she told herself. She forced him to have sex with her. They didn't use protection even though she had it.</p><p>Stupidity was the motive for she wanted proof that Izuku's love was inside of her. Careless actions created stupid results for a stupid girl. Ruby hit herself on her forehead as this so-called leader of RWBY has a tiny being growing inside of her.</p><p>As tears continued to fall, this incubator of a bathroom wasn't going to remain a safe haven. She could hide this for a spell, but at some point, her belly will grow. Suspicions will grow. Excuses such as weight gain and bloating could last for a short time. Be that as it may, women like Aunt Raven, Aunt Kali, and Aunt Willow will easily determine the tell-tale signs of pregnancy.</p><p>Ruby's days of innocence were becoming numbered.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Back to the present….</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"I've found Ruby. Don't worry." Izuku was in the bathroom at the drink bar when his mother called. He found it amazing that at even eighteen, his mother couldn't last an hour without being worrisome.</p><p>"How does she look? Beautiful as ever I suppose!" Izuku declined to immediately entertain the obviosity of the inevitable. If he told his mother to come by, then she would be there at two shakes of a lion's tail.</p><p>"Ruby is Ruby," he answered. "Just a bit taller and grew her hair out."</p><p>"Girls do develop faster than boys, young man," she retorted. "But beautiful, correct?"</p><p>He momentarily muted to hide his groans. He removed the mute button. "Ruby is now a woman. She is pretty." He didn't like being curt and to the point, but his mother was at the age like all mothers about when their children would look for potential suitors. As much as he could lament about the days of yesteryear with dating, he needed to end this so he could return back to the woman in question.</p><p>"That's so exciting to hear," she answered. "I can't wait to see her tonight. Oh, by the way, young man, did you ever find the little girl's parents?"</p><p>The million-dollar questioned penetrated his tiny heart. Sweat immediately poured out of his skin. The slickness of his hand as it tried holding onto the cell phone. "Yeah, her mother found her. I took her to the security office."</p><p>"My little Izuku, coming to save the day." She shifted her tone alluringly. "That will excuse not visiting Auntie Ryuko. I do expect you to go by and see her. She already picked out a precious gem that Ruby would love like crazy."</p><p>'<em>I love you, my little emerald gem.'</em></p><p>
  <em>'I love you like crazy.'</em>
</p><p>His throat became dry. His voice began to crack. He took strong breaths to keep his composure. In less than twelve hours, his life has shifted once more. Ruby Rose was back in his life and she brought a welcoming gift as well.</p><p>"Look, Izuku! I don't wait to hold you on your little outing," said his mother. "Have fun with Ruby. And remember to stop by Auntie Ryuko before heading home. I love you, Icchan!"</p><p>He licked his now-chapped lips. "Love you, too, Mom!" He placed his phone back into his pocket. His eyes were now staring at the scrawled graffiti of the stalls. Etched in marker and craved instruments were the epithets of society - sexual favors, derogatory comments, and drawings of mushrooms and bones. Nothing to others, but to Izuku, it was innocence. Quite macabre and nonsensical, but nevertheless, it showed freedom.</p><p>
  <em>Aiko!</em>
</p><p>Little Miss Aiko, Aiko Rose, that tiny bundle of energy was a Rose and a Midoriya. A DNA test wasn't necessary as he could himself in that little girl. Her age matched the timing of him and Ruby's having sex. He doubted that there were other guys before him hence seeing blood coming from her vagina.</p><p>Then, it was her quirk. Aiko has a quirk. Although aware that people from Remnant have semblance, there was no way on Earth to doubt Aiko's proclivities.</p><p>Also, Aiko told him that her middle name was Zelena. Zelena, in various European languages, translates to green.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Three years earlier….</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Yang told her Uncle Qrow that she needed five minutes before she left with him to go to Blake's. Grabbing her house key and her purse, as well as a few teen dating magazines, she was preparing to head over to her best friend's house as the Faunus needed advice as she was trying to get back with her on-again/off-again boyfriend, Adam.</p><p>However, that wasn't the <em>main </em>reason for her delay.</p><p>Ruby never left her room all day. Not a peep, not a sound. Her mother made a fresh batch of her favorite chocolate chip cookies and not even the tasty scent lured the teen coming out of her room.</p><p>That raised concern from the blonde.</p><p>"Ruby? Sis?" She lightly tapped the door. There was concern in her voice. Not the wavering voice of worriedness, but felt in her heart that something wasn't right.</p><p>"Go away!" Her voice sounded raspy through the door. Yang could sense in her sister's voice that she has been crying.</p><p>She made another attempt. "Ruby, sweetie. You haven't been out all day. It's a bit out of character for you." She pressed her face against the door. Very cool to the touch as her hand delicately touched the knob.</p><p>The door was locked.</p><p>"I'm not coming out of my room. Never! So, leave me the hell alone!" It was a waving crescendo from the redhead-brunette. Yang tucked in her lip, seeing the car with Uncle Qrow's waiting on her, but at the same time, didn't want to leave Ruby behind.</p><p>With their father and her stepmother out for the evening, she didn't want to leave Ruby alone. Staring through the window at Uncle Qrow, she signaled him to make a raincheck and head out without her. Feeling that her best friend could survive the evening without her for dating advice, she texted Blake on her scroll that she will be also making a rain check.</p><p>"Ruby, what's going on? This isn't like you." Yang's questioning of Ruby's aberrant behavior began the moment after her return from Japan. The once happy-go-lucky, chipper teen leader was nothing more than a cocoon of her former self. She began developing mood swings. She would argue with her mother, their father, anyone that dared questioned her about anything, especially when it came to her homestay. Ruby didn't talk to her friends. She barely ate any of her meals. It was as if the Ruby they knew was left in Japan and they got someone else.</p><p>Yang wasn't always the type to pry, but she wanted answers. Who or what made Ruby this way? And today, she was going to find out.</p><p>She squatted to the floor, leaning her back against the wall. She rubbed through her hair as she pondered on what she could say to her troubled sister. "Hey, Rubes! I don't know what's bugging you, but I want you to know that I have your back."</p><p>She didn't hear a response. Yang wasn't expecting it. She continued talking. "I know that sometimes we have our moments. We can be fussy, moody, argumentative. Trust me! I am still learning how to have a better temperament with Mom." She tilted her head. "Ruby, just know that whatever you are feeling, we love you. Your Mom, Dad, Uncle Qrow, everyone! You have good people in your corner. Whatever is bugging you, let me see what I can do to help you."</p><p>She still didn't hear a response. She clicked her tongue worriedly. She knew that she wasn't the best resource with advice. The times in which she left her sister alone at Beacon to hang out with friends, or the idea of keeping their personal lives and their school lives separate as she wanted an independent role in lieu of being Ruby's keeper.</p><p>Nevertheless, the role of big sister was taking precedence. She lowered her butt to the floor and crossed her legs. "I know you and I aren't the best of friends, but I am here to listen to you. Since you have been back from Japan, you haven't been yourself. Did something happen to you while you were out there?"</p><p>Yang tapped the door loud enough to alert Ruby that she was still around. But at the same time hoped that Ruby was listening.</p><p>"Did someone say something to you? Made fun of you? Hurt you? Did things inappropriately?" Yang prayed to Oum that it wasn't the latter. To be in a foriegn land and unreachable would make anyone fallible and vulnerable. "Regardless of the repercussions, Rubes, we are here for you and we want to help. Don't think that you are alone, Sissy. I love you. Give me a sign that you are responding to this."</p><p>Yang darted her eyes to the wall when she heard movement coming from the other end of the door. Tiny footsteps made its way to the door. She felt her sister touching the door. Then, she heard a scratching sound through the cracks at the foot of the door.</p><p>When Yang turned her head to investigate the noise, she covered her mouth on what was in front of her.</p><p>It was a pregnancy test.</p><p>Yang's hands were shaking in fear. She slowly reached for the item that was light in weight but carried a heavy toll if the results were positive.</p><p>Yang saw the red stripes that sealed her sister's fate.</p><p>"<em>Oh, my Oum! Ruby? What happened?!"</em></p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Back to the present….</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>It was Izuku that bought the drinks. A tequila sunrise for Summer, a Unicorn frappe for Little Miss Aiko, a mineral water for Ruby, and a plain black coffee for himself. Their room was at the end of the hall. They were fortunate to obtain a room since it was a busy weekend and it was the lovely Aiko to convince the disgruntled waitress due to their tardiness.</p><p>The seats were plushy. Izuku didn't recall these seats to be this plushy. Then, could he even recall the feelings of the seat? He hasn't been here in three years.</p><p>He watched as Ruby held her daughter to press the button on the karaoke machine. "Mississippi Queen" was the choice. Little Miss Aiko was an old soul. Or that was what Ruby mentioned as she returned back to their seat. They were inches apart. Summer sat quietly at the end as she was coloring in her coloring book they picked up on the way to the drink bar. Aiko had her microphone in hand as she waited for the guitar riffs to end to sing the chorus.</p><p>Then, there was Izuku - up, front, and center. Both ends holding the bottom of the porcelain mug. Smoke from the coffee dancing in front of his eyes. Paralyzed wasn't the best choice of words to describe the stiffness, the disbelief of shock in this current juncture.</p><p>Was that real? If one wouldn't know any better, they would look at them as a family. A grandmother, a mother, a daughter, and a walking stranger who by default is the father.</p><p>"How is University?" Izuku gazed away from his undrinked coffee and turned to the woman that had taken his innocence. A partial smile, a gleam in her eye, trying her best to be attentive to both Izuku and her daughter simultaneously.</p><p>"University?" Izuku looked away, pondering on the right choice words. "School is school, I guess."</p><p>"You guess," she said while smiling. "Is that coming from the same teen who was studious and concerned about his grades."</p><p>"Are we talking grades or level of my stats on <em>Persona </em>or <em>Smash Brothers Melee</em>?"</p><p>"Ha," she said while pointing at him. "The cheekiness comes out. There's Izuku!"</p><p>"Ha, ha, ha," he retorted sarcastically. He pursed his lips, trying to hide his smile. "School is okay. At my second choice school. Apparently going to video game college wasn't an option for Mommy Dearest."</p><p>She didn't answer but laughed at the response. "What are you pursuing?"</p><p>"General classes for now," he answered. "Still pondering on my path."</p><p>"To be a Pro Hero?"</p><p>"Of course! Just not at this instant."</p><p>Izuku was an interdisciplinary studies major. A fancy term to describe the indecisiveness of picking a definitive career choice. "Attending university is like high school without the hovering parents. Free to roam, no uniforms. Stay up late, cram at the last minute for exams. No worries about Mom checking if I have done my homework or receiving a phone call about a bad grade." He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "Just free to roam and the liberty to choose, I guess."</p><p>Such a lukewarm response, but could he be blamed?</p><p>"Weiss decided to study abroad. She is actually studying fashion in Switzerland."</p><p>"You don't say?!"</p><p>"Apparently being a huntress is becoming a thing of the past. Blake and Adam are back together."</p><p>Izuku raised his eyebrow. "Blake and Basket Case? You would think him and Dio were related."</p><p>"Adam has settled down tremendously and is trying his best to cascade his own pride," she retorted. "Blake and Adam are attending school back in Menagerie. Politics as usual, but are working together to restore peace between Faunus and humans with her father's organization."</p><p>Izuku remained awestruck. "Are you sure that isn't Dio in disguise as Adam?"</p><p>She smirked. "You think it is Adam, but it is I!"</p><p>"Kono Dio Da," the duo said before laughing. Ruby wiped her eyes. "The inside jokes we shared while watching <em>Jojo's Bizarre Adventure.</em>"</p><p>"It kept the nosiness from Katsuki at bay," retorted Izuku.</p><p>"How is the pomeranian?"</p><p>"Roommates, unfortunately. Mom and Auntie Mitsuki wanted us to stick together," he said as he scratched under his arms.</p><p>"Is Kacchan treating you right?"</p><p>"I remembered the look on his face when you called him that."</p><p>She raised her eyebrow. "Nothing like a good Crescent Rose to his neck to understand each other."</p><p>"He respects you now."</p><p>"He better!" She winked. "No one, I mean, no one messes with <em>my </em>Icchan!"</p><p>He immediately blushed as he placed his lips around the coffee mug. After taking a few sips, he looked to Aiko. "Katsuki isn't too bad. At least I can sleep without worrying about a wet willie or my hand in a bowl of water." He dropped his head. "As much!"</p><p>She hit his shoulder. "I envy you. It sounds like you're having fun with college."</p><p>
  <em>Mississippi Queen</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You know what I mean</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mississippi Queen</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She taught me everything</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Went down around Vicksburg</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Around Louisiana way</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Where lived the Cajun Lady</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aboard the Mississippi Queen</em>
</p><p>Cracked high notes continue to come out of Aiko's windpipes. She sang with all of her might as she decided that a song wasn't a song without her form of choreography.</p><p>Izuku decided to change the subject. "Aiko seems to be quite the entertainer."</p><p>Ruby tilted her neck to her daughter. "She is! Always want to be the center of attention. You wouldn't think a three-year-old could have this surge of energy. She is like a ball of electricity."</p><p>A nice way to describe it, Izuku thought as he finally had the stomach to drink his coffee. "So, what about you, Ruby? How things have been on your end?"</p><p>She wiped the water droplets off her nose before answering Izuku's question. "Well," she said absolutely. "Enrolled in a private college. It's a two-year college near home." She shrugged her shoulders. "I really don't know what I want to do since the dreams of being a huntress are permanently derailed."</p><p>"Is that so?"</p><p>"Hmm hmm! I am studying alchemy, but that may change."</p><p>"Why is that?"</p><p>"Money isn't there. It was something I chose randomly."</p><p>"You don't say?" Izuku could have further elaborated but chose not to indulge further. It seemed that indecisiveness and spontaneity favor each other with Ruby when it comes to making life decisions.</p><p>At least their feelings are mutual.</p><p>"It wasn't an easy train ride, I tell you that," said Ruby. "It was a balance between being a mother and a prospective huntress. Nevertheless, Beacon gave me unlimited support."</p><p>"Good!"</p><p>"Yang took over my position following giving birth," she told Izuku. "During my time off, everything was virtual or by correspondence. After finishing my major exams with Goodwitch, Peach, and Port, I graduated." She smiled. "With honors," she added.</p><p>"Congrats," said Izuku.</p><p>"But, I knew that going to school and being a huntress was impossible with Aiko around," she said as she quivered her lip. She paused momentarily as she saw Aiko pointing and encouraging the invisible crowd to cheer for her. "Aiko has a great support system. Mom, Dad, Yang, everyone looks after her and makes sure that she has a happy life."</p><p>Izuku didn't answer. He felt that it wasn't his time and place to speak, if not interject.</p><p>She turned her face away from Izuku. "It is certainly obvious that Aiko didn't ask to be in this world." She tilted her head downward. "And her father certainly didn't have a say in this either."</p><p>"Ruby," said Izuku.</p><p>She looked at her daughter momentarily. "Aiko is now my main concern and I wouldn't put anything above her." She uncapped her water to take another sip. "I try not to put myself first anymore since she has been in the picture. My goal in life is to think of her happiness first so she can have a good life, you know." She turned back to him and delivered such an enchanting smile. "No matter what I do, it is for her. Nevertheless, I am still happy."</p><p>The song ended and immediately the tiny emerald child rushed to her mother's aid. "Mommy! There is another song I want to sing next!"</p><p>"Okay, my little emerald gem! Choose away!"</p><p>Aiko sneezed before rushing to Ruby's lap. Using her napkin to wipe Aiko's face, she turned to Izuku. "Can Daddy sing with me?"</p><p>Izuku pointed to himself. "Me? Sing with you?"</p><p>Aiko shook her head excitedly. "Huh-huh!" She rushed to his side, tugging at his jacket. It didn't take Izuku any time to be pressured into standing up. By now, he should be used to doing things without being sought for approval.</p><p>"Are you sure you want me to sing, Aiko," questioned Izuku. "I can butcher notes very badly."</p><p>"No, Yang can butcher notes," interjected Ruby.</p><p>Aiko crossed her arms. "I want Papa Izuku to sing!" She stomped her feet. "And I won't be taking no for an answer."</p><p>Her response was met with laughter from both Summer and Ruby. Ruby looked onto Izuku. "Aiko gets that from her Aunt Yang."</p><p>Summer nodded in agreement. "Yang is so fussy, so demanding." She looked at her daughter. "At least you don't get mad when I draw outside the lines."</p><p>Izuku felt the tugging of Aiko's hand on his shirt. He looked down to the emerald-haired child. "It doesn't matter if you can't sing." She said as her face became puffy.</p><p>"So demanding," replied Summer whimsically.</p><p>Izuku patted his pockets. "But, who am I to deny a little lady's request." He produced a smile. "Okay!"</p><p>"Goody," she replied happily while clapping her hands.</p><p>"However," he said as he raised his finger. "It will be my choice to pick the song." He flicked her nose. "Okay?"</p><p>"Okay, Papa Izuku!"</p><p>Izuku perused the screen in search of a song. Browsing through the catalog, a song gained his interest. He turned to Ruby. "So, you say that Little Miss Aiko is an old soul."</p><p>"Hey, you don't need Mommy to answer that," she said as she tugged his jacket.</p><p>"You're right," retorted Izuku as he kneeled to her height. "So, you like music?!"</p><p>She nodded happily. "I love very much."</p><p>"Classics? Rock? Hip-hop? Old school?!"</p><p>"I love it all."</p><p>Izuku nodded in compliance. "Okay, Ms. Rose! Let's see if you know this."</p><p>Izuku pressed the button. The sound of hard rock filled the room. Izuku began tapping his feet as Aiko and the others watched.</p><p>"<em>Tonight there's gonna be a jailbreak</em></p><p>
  <em>Somewhere in this town</em>
</p><p>
  <em>See me and the boys we don't like it</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So we're getting up and going down."</em>
</p><p>Aiko put her finger to her lip. "Well, Daddy, I am not sure. Not sure that…" She grabbed the microphone.</p><p>"<em>Hiding low looking right to left</em></p><p>
  <em>If you see us coming I think it's best</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To move away do you hear what I say</em>
</p><p>
  <em>From under my breath."</em>
</p><p>"Okay, Aiko," said Izuku excitedly. "You're definitely wowing me."</p><p>Aiko passionately sang Thin Lizzy's "Jailbreak" without missing a beat. Ruby watched as father and daughter were serenading each other in song. It was refreshing as it was melting her heart. She let out a silent thanks to Oum. Although it wasn't how she wanted to properly introduce his daughter to him, it was still a pleasant start.</p><p>
  <em>So, after all this time, you want him to meet his daughter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Izuku has a right to know. It isn't his fault.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Do you think he will accept this? What makes you think that he is all for it?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don't. And I won't if I continue guessing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aiko has all the love she needs. Let Izuku live his life.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That isn't fair. For him and for Aiko. It might be a shock to him, but I know Izuku.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is that so?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He is an awesome wonder. He cares about people. He is a friend to the friendless. He is an aspiring leader. Things that Aiko needs to see from her father.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Okay. if we are going to do this, then be prepared for whatever comes from Izuku.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don't believe Izuku will be anything you believe. Just like any challenges he had in the past, he, too, will succeed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is that so?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It is so. For Izuku is a hero-to-be. Actually, he is a hero. My hero! And hopefully Aiko's!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>To be continued….</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Reason Doesn't Always Have Logic!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Hey, guys! GOTA and I have been thinking it is time to promote writers. The first writer we are going to promote is a writer called SoraSentry. He is a young writer who is writing an MHA x Kingdom Hearts story called Kingdom Hearts: My Keyblade Academia. Check him out! We will be promoting writers in our stories to encourage fans and writers to check them out as they do the same for us. In order to show growth, it starts here.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Three years earlier….</strong> </em>
</p><p>Yang perched on the window's edge as she was finishing a cigarette. The blonde never liked smoking in her father and stepmother's house out of respect but she needed a vice to quell the nerves when learning she could possibly become an aunt. Staring at the instrument that displayed the two stripes was proof in the pudding. As much her desire to crush the applicator wasn't going to change the fact that her sister was pregnant.</p><p>Flickering the ashes into the air, she wanted to know the identity of the father. Ruby wore her heart on her sleeve as well as on her brain. She knew it would take a lot to get it out of Ruby. That was in her nature. Although she claimed the father wasn't at fault, it still didn't negate responsibility.</p><p>She needed to know the identity so she could have the eventual one-on-one talk.</p><p>The door opened to the bathroom as Ruby stepped out. She was wearing a plain blue t-shirt and a pair of white boyshorts. Her eyes show malcontent, expressing that the reason to take a shower was because of her mature scent. She could see that Yang wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Especially when seeing her rolling papers and handmade tobacco on her nightstand.</p><p>Yang blew out the smoke through her nose. "I say that I won't be asking for the identity of the father, but you know that would be lying to myself."</p><p>That was typical Yang - a fearless leader, an overprotective sister, and an inquisitor. It was part of the reason why wouldn't Ozpin choose her instead. A leader must be proactive, aware of any circumstantial danger. Of course what danger would occur from unprotective sex with an unrequited love? Yet again, instead of keeping an eye out for Grimm, Ursa, and Beowulf, she should have kept a shield from her special place.</p><p>Ruby dug into her ears with the towel. The scent of lavender from her shampoo began to fill the room. Yang continued smoking as she picked up a nearby magazine. "I know you, sis. If I were to tell you the boy who did this, you would go and stomp the devil out of him." She scoffed under her breath. "He isn't a boy that runs from responsibility. It isn't his fault. Plus, he doesn't really know about this."</p><p>That answer wasn't good enough for Yang. A boy had one thing on his mind when it came to an opportunity like that. She wasn't the one to talk as she had her fair share with rendezvous. Nevertheless, she made sure to have the boy wrap it up. She wasn't ready to have little Yang's running through the metropolis. At least not now.</p><p>"Rubes, you're a teenager. So I can guess he is one as well." She raised her eyebrow concerningly. "Is he?"</p><p>"Yes," she answered.</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"Yes, Yang! I am sure. We're the same age."</p><p>"Okay," answered Yang. "So, with that being said, boys know how anatomy works. When a boy sticks his ding-a-ling inside of…"</p><p>Ruby interjected as she groaned. "Gross, Yang! Don't need a lecture. Especially coming from you!"</p><p>She snapped her fingers. "Tough! Too late as there is life forming inside of you."</p><p>She stuck out her tongue. "We can't be for certain." She stared at the applicator. "The results could be wrong."</p><p>Yang exhaled deeply. "Are we playing this game or you don't want to go further on the identity of the boy?" She flicked the cigarette out of the window. "Because I am gonna find out."</p><p>"Let's leave him out of this," Ruby retorted. "He didn't ask for this. It was my fault for allowing this to happen. He didn't do anything wrong. I was the one that forced myself on him."</p><p>"I refuse to believe that," interjected Yang. "He could have enticed you, convinced you." She grabbed the rolling papers from the nightstand and sat on Ruby's chair as she began to make another cigarette. "I am not saying that you are gullible, but boys think with their dicks. He has to know about the repercussions of his actions." She stuck out her tongue. "If you're thinking that I am going to hurt him, then perish the thought." She continued crushing tobacco into the rolling paper. "However, a bit of a jab here and a kick to the nads there can knock some responsibility into him."</p><p>"Please, Yang," said Ruby in a praying position. "It's not his fault. I am telling you the truth."</p><p>"Even If I believe you and that is a big if, I can't help but want to attack the bastard." She licked the rolling paper. "And want to crush his grapes. Just a little." She pinched her fingers. "Enough to make jam!"</p><p>"Don't call him that! He is sweet. A gentleman, the kindest person you could ever meet."</p><p>"I believe he can be. And he will be after I put these size seven's up in his narrow ass." She scoffed under her breath. "Knocking up my sister, would he?"</p><p>"Please stop, Sis!"</p><p>"Ruby! Aren't you aware of the consequences? Having a baby isn't a joke! You're fifteen! Why would you play at a time like this?" The transition of big sister turned to stern mother was shown on the blonde's worried face. "You are barely into your second year of school. You're one of the best prospective huntress in Beacon. Why would you throw it all away?"</p><p>"I didn't mean to!"</p><p>"An accident would be leaving a spoon in a microwave or accidentally leaving the water on in the kitchen sink like I did that one time, but that isn't the point." She bit into her lip. "I expected better from you."</p><p>Ruby felt tension on her shoulders. As she leaned against the wall, she felt the blame went from Izuku and back to her. "It wasn't like I was trying to get pregnant."</p><p>"Did he convince you to go raw?"</p><p>"No! I told you that I forced it on him."</p><p>"Then, why didn't you wear protection?"</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Rubes!?"</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Ruby Rose!"</p><p>Tears were sliding down her rosy cheeks. Sniffling filled the bedroom. "I...I...I…"</p><p>Yang lowered her tone. She knew that playing the blame game wasn't going to change their current juncture. She wanted answers. She was upset, if not angry. She was mad at the boy in question and she was mad at her sister for her lack of judgment, which was extremely out of character for the leader. "Look, Rubes. I am sorry for putting you on trial. But you are smarter than that. I expected better from you when you went out there. I just can't believe that you are telling me that you forced yourself onto him, unprotected of course, and then this occurs. So, you're telling me, honestly, that you put yourself in this position and now you're possibly pregnant?"</p><p>Ruby pouted her lips, nodding to Yang's questioning.</p><p>Yang lowered her head, no longer desiring a cigarette. She turned around to face her sister. "Let's say I believe your story. Let's say that the boy had nothing to do with it. Sex is common with teens. It's true. I was fourteen when I lost mine." She coughed before returning to the topic. "I will admit that I lost mine due to curiosity. The feeling of putting a boy's penis inside of me. But I made sure to stay protected. However, with you, you wouldn't allow things like that to lower your guard. There has to be a reason why you did this."</p><p>Ruby placed her hands on her cheeks. It appeared as though she wished that this wasn't real. This was nothing more than a dream and when she woke up, she would have plans to hang out with her best friend Weiss and go shopping at her favorite ritzy shops. She would go and attend a political rally with Blake. She and Jaune would write songs together. And with Yang, working on bettering their relationship between sisters.</p><p>"Ruby?"</p><p>Ruby wiped the tears with her arm. She took steady breaths as she wanted to deliver Yang's answer to her. "There is a reason."</p><hr/><p>
  <em> <strong>Back to the present….</strong> </em>
</p><p>Izuku thanked the florist as he received the bouquet of black roses. Ruby and Aiko were standing outside of the florist shop as Izuku picked up his order. She was fortunate that it was now the three of them. Her mother, Summer, parted ways with them following leaving the drink bar when informed that her father hurt his back after slipping on an ice cube at the hotel bar.</p><p>Yang texted her and said that they were going to the doctor's office to get him checked out. Judging by the casualness and lack of severity in the text that her father was going to be fine. However, it may have derailed their evening dinner plans.</p><p>Izuku stepped out of the florist shop holding onto the roses. Upon seeing the roses, Aiko's eyes were gleaming in delight. "Ohh! They are so pretty!"</p><p>Izuku returned her smile. "Yes they are." He produced a tiny groan. "<em>Pretty </em>expensive."</p><p>Ruby reached into her purse. "If you want compensation, then allow me."</p><p>"No, no," he wavered his hand. "Save your funds. I forgot about this anyway. Fortunately, you reminded me about this and thank you." Izuku licked his chapped lips. "I'm surprised that you actually remembered her."</p><p>Ruby produced a smile. "How couldn't I forget her? She actually made my time at UA eventful whenever I was in her class." She let out a chuckle. "So, it is only right to give her my respects."</p><p>"Quite a lecher, a pervert, and definitely a sadist," said Izuku with a cheeky grin. "Nevertheless, a fearless leader."</p><p>"Are you sure that you want me to come with you?"</p><p>"Yes," answered Izuku. "She wouldn't mind you coming. After all, a student of Kayama-sensei will always be hers. We didn't call her Mama Midnight for nothing."</p><p>Ruby blushed when hearing those words. She recalled the days of being a foreign exchange student at UA High. Kayama-sensei greeted her with love and respect. Of course, not a day went by without making snarky comments and subtle threats about her Izuku. She was overly protective about him, particularly him. Nevertheless, the sensei confided in Ruby to say that if there was any interloper that could have him, she would rather it be her.</p><p>"Daddy, could I hold those roses," asked Aiko sheepishly.</p><p>"Sure!" Izuku delicately handed the roses to Little Miss Aiko.</p><p>"Wow," exclaimed Aiko as she planted her nose at the rosebuds. "They smell so sweet!"</p><p>He aided her in holding it. "Be careful! Hold onto it like your favorite toy."</p><p>"Of course," replied Aiko pridefully. "All Might will always be protective over me." She embraced the bouquet. "Just as I am protective over these roses. Haiku is on the move."</p><p>"Haiku," questioned Izuku.</p><p>"That is the superhero name she gave herself," answered Ruby.</p><p>"Because I move with rhythm." Aiko attempted to make a dance move before tripping. Fortunately, Ruby and Izuku caught her with each arm. The three-year-old chuckled. "Oops-a-daisy!"</p><p>"One thing at a time, sweetie," said Ruby.</p><p>Little Miss Aiko puffed her cheeks as she tightly clung the bouquet of roses. "Yeah, yeah!"</p><p>Ruby and Izuku chuckled at Aiko's tenacity. Izuku looked at his watch. "Let's hurry and catch the bus."</p><p>"Certainly," said Ruby.</p><hr/><p>
  <em> <strong>About an hour later….</strong> </em>
</p><p>The bus ride to their destination was a comfortable silence. Ruby and Aiko sat in the two-seater whereas Izuku sat adjacent to them in a five-seater. Aiko clung to the roses as she was listening to the <em>My Little Pony </em>soundtrack on her mother's cell phone. Ruby was reading a book. He could not read the title because it was in a different language. Unsure of what it was about, he noticed how much Ruby appeared interested, judging by her body language.</p><p>As for himself, he was twiddling his thumbs.</p><p>This entire scene didn't seem real. At this moment in time, he was supposedly preparing to head to the drink bar and sing karaoke with his university schoolmates and catching up with his UA classmates. Afterwards, he and the boys would go to a host club as he watched Katsuki and the guys making a full of himself as Izuku filmed it at the blond's expense. In his down time, he should be catching up with his mother. They would be cutting coupons together, watching Korean dramas, and eating ice cream through midnight. Although boring and mundane to those from the outside, those moments were enjoyable and cherished by the eighteen year old.</p><p>
  <em>'I love you, my little emerald gem.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I love you like crazy.'</em>
</p><p>A brewing headache was forming in his troubled mind. Fortunately, he kept nerve pills in his pocket. He covertly pulled it out without having Ruby seeing them. He pretended to do a yawn as he ingested the capsules. Fortunately, he had bottled water to aid the chalky taste.</p><p>Once capping the bottle, he could get his eyes off Ruby and Aiko. This situation was real. Sitting in front of him was the mother of Aiko and his own daughter. Even if he acquired a DNA test, it wouldn't be necessary. He knew he was the father.</p><p>The question remained as what was going to happen from here?</p><hr/><p>
  <em> <strong>Three years earlier….</strong> </em>
</p><p>Katsuki and Tenya knocked on Izuku's apartment door. He hasn't been at school for a few days so their homeroom teacher, Aizawa-sensei, instructed Tenya to bring him his homework.</p><p>Katsuki's reasoning for accompanying Tenya was he and Izuku stayed in the same apartment complex. However, the class president knew it was to be nosy and meddling - the usual antics of the blond.</p><p>It was Inko that opened the door. "Oh! Afternoon, boys!"</p><p>Iida and Bakugo bowed at Auntie Inko. "Evening, Auntie," said Katsuki. "We wanted to see how Dek- I mean, Icchan been." The blond swiped Iida's file folder containing Izuku's work. "We have his homework for him."</p><p>The portly mother tapped her cheek. "Goodness, boys! Thanks so much." She touched her cheek again. "Icchan has been sick as a dog."</p><p>"What could be the problem, Auntie," asked Tenya inquisitively.</p><p>"We're not sure," answered Auntie Inko. "He has been too weak to step out of bed so we called a doctor for a house call." She lowered her head. "The doctor said that it isn't anything that would alert me to concerns like melera or the flu." She turned around as she was hearing retching noises coming from the bathroom. She gave the boys a worried look.</p><p>"What did the doctor suggest," asked Katsuki which surprised Tenya.</p><p>"Continue to give him plenty of fluids and much needed rest," said Auntie Inko. "It's hard to manage since Uncle is out of town and I have been using my personal time off to take care of him." Inko felt a buzz coming from her cell phone. She reached into her pocket. "Shoot! It's the pharmacy." She looked at the boys. "Boys, if you don't mind, could you watch Icchan for a bit?"</p><p>"Sure! We don't want to be unneighborly," answered Katsuki with an approving look. He could see the disapproving expression from Tenya until a stomp to his shoe convinced the genius to get with the program. "Certainly wouldn't mind, Auntie," replied Tenya as he bowed. "Our pleasure."</p><p>Inko pecked the boys on their cheek. "Thank you! It won't be long. Plus, I need to run by the store to grab a couple of items for Icchan. A suppository is needed for him."</p><p>Katsuki fake-sneezed to cover his laughter. Tenya shook his head as he stepped out of the way for Inko to run to tend to her errands. When seeing Inko out of sight, he turned to Katsuki. "You asshole! You know that I have stuff to do!"</p><p>"Faunus, please! You can pretend your hand is Kodai later on tonight," said Katsuki as he took off his shoes. "If that doesn't help, that kiss on the cheek from Auntie would do it."</p><p>"You're such a bloody bastard," commented Tenya.</p><p>"Deku," shouted Katsuki as he marched down the hallway. "Auntie tells us that you got the bubblies. Don't worry," he exclaimed happily. "She's gonna get some ass-pills and possibly ass-cream for you." He stopped at the bathroom, gingerly knocking at the door. "You're in there, aren't you?" He was sniggering. He made fake retching noises. "Let it out. Come on! Let me help you!"</p><p>Tenya slapped Katsuki's back. "Jesus, you baka! Show some compassion!"</p><p>The spiky-haired blond gently tugged Tenya's shoulder. "Iida, don't use my trademark word, okay? That's my line."</p><p>"..." Tenya gently knocked on the door. "Hey, Midoriya, it's Iida! You're okay?!"</p><p>The sound of spitting noises were coming from the toilet. "Okay is not the right word choice." Izuku spat again. "These last few days have been hell with my body."</p><p>The sound of retching filled the bathroom again.</p><p>"What have you been doing, Deku," questioned Katsuki. "I know No-Nut November has been a challenging month. Didn't think you would exhaust yourself like this."</p><p>"Overlook, Bakugo! Can you at least explain your feelings. Or at least symptoms?"</p><p>"Maybe he needs some milk," said Katsuki.</p><p>"Look, bro! Either be solution-oriented or be like <em>Lost </em>and disappear," said Tenya sternly.</p><p>He furrowed his eyes. "Ok, sheesh! I will turn it down a notch."</p><p>Izuku spat out once more as he tried answering Tenya's question. "Over the last few days, I have been experiencing stomach pains. They feel like I am having a cramp."</p><p>"I knew there was something vaginal within him-" Katsuki yelped when he felt Tenya used his foot to hit his knee. Katsuki dropped to the ground. "Bitch!"</p><p>"You had your warning," said Tenya. He returned his thoughts to Izuku. "What else?"</p><p>"Nausea, bloating. Waves of emotions like a tide. Sometimes, I am happy. Sometimes, I am sad."</p><p>Katsuki interjected. "Deku, I think what you need is in the cabinet." He began to snicker. "I think they are called Kotex."</p><p>
  <em>POW!</em>
</p><p>Tenya used his foot to stomp Katsuki in the shin again. "Bitch! Can you guys take a joke?! See if there is another for Iida-"</p><p>
  <em>POW!</em>
</p><p>Tenya had to use a bit of his quirk to sprang Katsuki's ankle.</p><p>"Okay, I am sorry," said Katsuki as he was holding onto his legs. "I was finished anyway. I'm gonna be in the living room." Tenya watched Katsuki as he stood up and limped his way to the living room. When seeing Katsuki out of sight, he turned his head to the door.</p><p>"The doctor told me to take it easy for the rest of the week," said Izuku. Tenya could hear the sound of a flushing toilet. He backed away as he saw Izuku opening the door.</p><p>Izuku didn't look too good. His face was flushed. His hair was unkempt and his eyes were yellow and bloodshot. His sweatsuit was drenched and overly worn. A hint of body odor was looming from him.</p><p>"Jesus," cried Tenya. "Let's get you into the shower." Initially, he was going to let Katsuki assist, but decided against it. "I am going to draw you a bath. Go in your room and find some fresh clothes."</p><p>The emerald-haired teen nodded as he slowly walked back to his bedroom. Tenya immediately rushed to the bathroom to set up the bath. As he prepared, his thoughts were on Izuku's symptoms.</p><p><em>Cramps, bloating, mood swings, nausea? You would think he was having a missed period or he was experiencing pregnancy symptoms. It obviously doesn't make any sense. However, I have heard of joint pregnancy. If that is the case, who did he knock up? </em>Tenya's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a thud coming from Izuku's bedroom.</p><p>Katsuki got to Izuku's bedroom first. "Deku?! Deku?!" He turned to Tenya. "Call the ambulance. I will phone Auntie."</p><p>Tenya was nervous when hearing Katsuki's plight. Growing anxious with worry, he entered Izuku's room. "Izuku?!" Tenya blurted out when seeing Izuku crawling into a fetal position. He was turning pale. Bits of vomit was coming from his mouth along with tears pouring down his cheeks. He dropped to the ground. "You're gonna be okay." He placed his head on his lap. Remembering Katsuku's instruction, he phoned for an ambulance.</p><hr/><p>
  <em> <strong>Back to the present….</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Daddy!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Daddy!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Daddy!</em>
</p><p>Aiko's squeaky voice penetrated his thoughts. No longer was in a fetal position in his bedroom. Aiko was standing in front of him. She was in all smiles from ear to ear, holding to the somewhat wrinkled bouquet of roses.</p><p>"Daddy?" She waved her hand over his eyes. "Remnant to Daddy, are you with us?"</p><p>Izuku took her hand. He shut his eyes. Soft and nimble to the touch. Hands that someday were going to become big hands. He couldn't help but stare at her eyes - green and silver. Dazzling and bright as the evening star. Her emerald hair was deep, rich, long as a river. Her freckles - evenly matched on each cheek like his.</p><p>"Daddy?"</p><p>
  <em>She is my daughter.</em>
</p><p>"Oh! Sorry, Aiko," said Izuku as he was stammering. "Couldn't help but take a good look at you." He reached over as he stroked her cheek. She was turning red with his soft touch. <em>She is definitely a shining gem.</em></p><p>His thoughts were interrupted when he was his stop. Immediately he grabbed Aiko's waist with one hand before pulling the lever. The bus went to an abrupt stop. Ruby went forward, causing her to drop her book. Fortunately, she caught the seat handle in time. "Goodness," she exclaimed.</p><p>A nervous laughter came out of his mouth. "Sorry about that, ladies." Aiko rushed to her father's lap. "It's okay, Daddy!" She kissed him on the forehead. "We forgive you!"</p><p>A few moments later, Ruby, Aiko, and Izuku got off of the bus. With Izuku holding the roses in one hand and holding onto Aiko with another, he led Ruby to their destination.</p><p>"Can I get down, Daddy," asked Aiko.</p><p>Izuku lowered her daughter so she could walk. "Careful, Aiko! Don't dirty your dress anymore than it already is."</p><p>"Yes, Mommy!"</p><p>Izuku walked the cobblestone path as they passed an iron gate with sunflowers over the arches. Aiko paused when noticing the marker ahead of them. It was written in Kanji.</p><p>"Golden Meadows Memorial Park," said Aiko slowly. She pointed at the sign as she turned to Ruby and Izuku. "Is that what it says, Daddy?!"</p><p>Izuku was amazed. Ruby decided to speak. "She has private tutors."</p><p>"No question about her intelligence," replied Izuku. He looked at Aiko with a smile. "That's correct!"</p><p>She clapped happily. "Yay! I can read it! I can read it!" Ruby chuckled as Aiko did a celebratory dance by making ballerina moves. Izuku overlooked the deep green meadows. A sullen, yet quiet and tranquil place. He often got teary-eyed that his sensei was no longer part of the living. It has been over a year since Kayama-sensei's demise. He doesn't like speaking on what caused her death or the actions following her death, but declaration of justice was certain to assure that her death wasn't in vain.</p><p>Ever so often, he would visit the cemetery whenever he was in town. He tried not to think about how she died, but how she lived. As he briefly recalled his former principal, Nezu, said when he eulogized Kayama-sensei's memorial service, in this place of loving words, this is where the Earth welcomes back her own.</p><p>A few minutes later, as they approached the hill, they saw three familiar stones. They were black and etched under the traditional Japanese markings.</p><p>He reached into his jacket and pulled out his handkerchief. "Afternoon, sensei," he said to the stones. "I can see that you got a little dirty since I last came to see you." While Izuku used his hands and handkerchief to clean the plot, Ruby decided to assist.</p><p>"Let's see if I can give her a little decorating," said Ruby. She took the black roses and split them into bundles of three.</p><p>"It should be thirty-two roses, I think," said Izuku.</p><p>Ruby nodded as she confirmed his calculations. In areas she could position the flowers, she placed them neatly. Aiko watched her parents take care of Kayama-sensei's grave plot.</p><p>"What are you doing, Daddy? Mommy," questioned Aiko.</p><p>"Taking care of our auntie," replied Ruby.</p><p>She pointed at the gravestone. "Your auntie is a rock?"</p><p>Ruby put her finger to her lip. She has yet to discuss death and loss to her daughter. "Well, she isn't exactly a rock, but let's say she is a spirit."</p><p>"Like in one of those shrines?"</p><p>"Well, you can say that," answered Ruby.</p><p>Izuku decided to step in. "Let's say that this is a site where we can honor Auntie." He pointed at the sky. "Auntie is actually in heaven, but we keep this place so we make sure that she looks good."</p><p>"Hmm," replied Aiko. "I am a bit confused, Daddy!"</p><p>He rubbed his hand through her hair. She giggled. "Daddy, that tickles!"</p><p>"Stay innocent," he said to himself.</p><p>Once Izuku and Ruby felt that her tombstone was clean and neat, the duo stood up. "Well, Sensei," said Izuku. "You're looking great. Don't get too dirty. God knows what you're doing while perusing this world."</p><p>Izuku shut his eyes as he gave his sensei a moment of silence. He placed his hands in a praying position as he recited the Lord's Prayer. Ruby positioned herself next to him as she closed her eyes. Aiko got in the center of her parents and did the same.</p><p>Izuku allowed the tears to crest toward his cheeks. These tears were no longer sorrowful as these tears were celebrating his teacher's thirty-two years of life. He kneeled to the ground, crouching forward to kiss the stone.</p><p>He, then, stood up and made a few intermittent claps. He bowed before his sensei.</p><p>He opened his eyes before turning to Ruby. "I feel better. Thank you for coming with me."</p><p>Ruby nodded approvingly. "Thank you for bringing me." Izuku paused as he saw Ruby's rosy lips. Her gentle smile. Suddenly, moments of yesteryear flashed upon him.</p><p>
  <em>'I love you, my little emerald gem.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I love you like crazy.'</em>
</p><p>Izuku immediately turned around. Why would a tingling sensation form within his groin? And at a place like this?</p><p>
  <em>'Izuku! Izuku! I love you!'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Love me! Love me like you would Ochako or the girls you speak with at school! Love me like we are lovers.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I love you, my little emerald gem.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I love you like crazy.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I have to do this. I love you! I can't keep this pain in my heart. If I can't do this now, then it will be pointless. I must seal the deal. I want to show you how serious I love you.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I think you might hate me, so allow me to not give you such a ghastly image.'</em>
</p><p>He had told himself that this wasn't the time nor the place to have these thoughts. However, those thoughts are reminders of how Ruby's actions that day led him to his current predicament.</p><p>"Izuku, are you okay?"</p><p>The emerald-haired teen turned to the concerned Ruby. He nodded in compliance. "Yeah! Yeah, I am sorry." He snorted loudly. "Sorry! Kinda got lost in the moment."</p><p>She reached for his shoulder, rubbing it gently. "I understand. You don't have to explain."</p><p>He produced a fake smile before turning around. "C'mon, let's go! Don't want to miss the bus."</p><hr/><p>
  <em> <strong>A few minutes later….</strong> </em>
</p><p>Izuku and the girls were heading toward the exit of the memorial park. At some point, he and Ruby needed to have a talk about their daughter. On the surface, things were appearing well. However, within, he was having more questions than answers.</p><p>"So, what are your plans for the rest of the evening," asked Ruby.</p><p>He had his hands in his pockets. In actuality, he was playing by ear with his plans. Tenya texted him earlier before going to the cemetery about a mixer downtown with some of their friends. The Wild, Wild Pussycats invited him to a pop up show at the municipal auditorium tonight. Auntie Rumi and Auntie Yuu were hosting a magic show and gave him a password to speak with the security guards for tickets.</p><p>"Well, I know we were supposed to have dinner tonight, but I am afraid it might be cancelled," retorted Ruby.</p><p>"Yeah," said Izuku.</p><p>"If you are free this evening, would you like to hang out with just the two of us?"</p><p>Izuku's throat ran dry.</p><p>
  <em>'I love you, my little emerald gem.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I love you like crazy.'</em>
</p><p>"Izuku?"</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Oi, Deku! What are you doing here?"</p><p>Izuku turned around and noticed a black Audi in the parking lot. Standing beside it was Katuski.</p><p>"I could ask you the same thing," said Izuku as he approached his childhood friend. The duo bumped fist with each other. "Auntie is letting you borrow her car?"</p><p>The blond smiled. "Of course!" He, then, turned around and reached back into the vehicle to grab something. It was a bouquet of black roses. "I guess it is safe to say that you were also paying your respects as well."</p><p>Izuku sighed while nodding. "Yeah, we did."</p><p>Katsuki looked over Izuku as he noticed the black-redheaded beauty and the tiny damsel beside her. "Deku," he said slyly. "What is this I am seeing?"</p><p>"Calm your thoughts and your hormones," retorted Izuku. "If I jog you down Memory Lane, this is Ruby."</p><p>Katsuki's face flattened and his hands began to shake.</p><p>The sound of footsteps loomed closer to Izuku. "Relax, Bakugo! You're among friends."</p><p>Katsuki regained his composure. "Yeah, I knew that. Just felt a chill is all." He shook hands with Ruby. "Welcome back, I guess."</p><p>"Thanks," said Ruby. Ruby noticed that Aiko was hiding behind her. She looked at her daughter. "Aiko, don't be shy. This is Izuku's friend, Uncle Katsuki!"</p><p>The blond was taken aback. "Uncle?"</p><p>Izuku gave him a stern look as Katsuki relaxed his face. He produced a smile as he kneeled at Aiko's line of sight. "Hey, kid! I am Uncle Katsuki." He looked up at Ruby. "Aiko, right?!"</p><p>"Hmm-hmm!"</p><p>Aiko was getting startled when seeing Katsuki's face as he smiled. As he extended his hand, she shied away. Ruby and Izuku laughed. "Sorry, Bakugo. My daughter is shy with strangers."</p><p>Katsuki raised his eyebrow. "Wait a minute? Daughter?"</p><p>"Your ears didn't deceive you, Kacchan," said Izuku. "This is Ruby's daughter, Aiko." Izuku kneeled this time and looked at the startled Aiko. "Now, sweetness! This is your uncle, Katsuki. Can you say hello?"</p><p>She watched as Katsuki was digging in his ear. She hid behind her mother. "Daddy, he reeks of cheap cologne. He is scary!"</p><p>Katsuki became stunned when hearing those words penetrate his ears. "Scary?! Scary?! Why I outta?"</p><p>Ruby raised her eyebrow. "Relax, Bakugo. She's three!"</p><p>He took breaths. This wasn't the first time kids were intimidated by him. "Fine!" He crossed his arms. However, something finally hit his mind. "Oi, Deku! Did...did that little girl call you Daddy?"</p><p>Izuku slowly nodded his head.</p><p>Katsuki took a moment to examine the situation. His eyes were focusing on Ruby and Izuku and then Aiko.</p><p>"No! No! No!" The blond was taken aback. "Deku! Deku, no you did not?!" A grin appeared on his face. "No, you didn't, Deku! No, you didn't! You hit that, didn't you?!"</p><p>Before Izuku could explain the situation, he heard something loud coming from behind them.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"</strong> </em>
</p><p>Katsuki looked up and saw a blonde woman flying into the air, aiming her fist toward him.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>BOOM!</strong> </em>
</p><p>A blast of smoke and debris filled the air. Immediately, Izuku grabbed Aiko and Ruby and covered them from the blast. Izuku felt the roughness of terrain bombarding him. However, he made sure that Aiko and Ruby were protected.</p><p>"Ruby, Aiko, are you okay," asked Izuku.</p><p>Ruby nodded in agreement. Aiko did the same.</p><p>As the dust and debris cleared, feet away from them was a large crater.</p><p>And then Ruby saw a familiar face.</p><p>"Man, that felt so damn good!" The blonde shook off the dust and she got out of the crater. She noticed Ruby, her niece, and a stranger she didn't recognize.</p><p>"Yang," questioned Ruby.</p><p>Yang cracked her neck and her knuckles before approaching her sister. "What's up, Sis!" She smiled at Aiko. "Hey, Aiko!"</p><p>"Hey, Auntie Yang," she said while smiling.</p><p>Ruby wasn't moved by her sister's sudden appearance. "Yang, what are you doing here?"</p><p>The blonde examined her fist. "Finally showing the father the meaning of back pay in child support." She turned around to examine her masterpiece. "I bet he wouldn't dare peddle you anymore."</p><p>"Yang, you promise!"</p><p>"I promise a lot of things, but I needed answers," said Yang. "I've followed this bastard all day and I don't know what made you think he is something special." She spat on the ground. "He is horrible!"</p><p>Yang took deep breaths as she needed the time to catch her breath. She, then, looked at Izuku. "Oh, hi! Sorry for creating this raucous. Was tending to business with the baby's father." She extended her hands. "Pardon my rudeness, I am Yang Xiao Long. Ruby's sister and Aiko's aunt. What's your name, cutie?"</p><p>Izuku nervously complied as he didn't want to be the man in the second crater. "Izuku Midoriya!"</p><p>The silver-eyed blonde's smile faded. She pointed at the emerald-haired teen. "You're Izuku Midoriya?"</p><p>"Yeah," answered Izuku.</p><p>Yang was getting confused. She looked at her sister. She pulled out her cell phone and went into her gallery. Izuku saw that it was a picture of Katsuki. "That boy? He isn't Izuku?"</p><p>"No, he isn't!"</p><p>"If this is Izuku Midoriya, then who did I hit?"</p><p>"<em>I still see the shadows in my room. Can't take back the love that I gave you."</em></p><p>Sounds of groaning and moaning filled the crater. At least it was safe to say that Katsuki was alive, thought Izuku.</p><p>"Yang," said Ruby as she grabbed Izuku's ankle. "The picture I gave you wasn't Izuku. I knew you would do something like this." The mother of Aiko took deep breaths. "This is the real Izuku Midoriya. He is the guy who is Aiko's <em>real</em> father."</p><p>Yang nervously turned around and looked at the crater she made. She stretched her infinity scarf. "Oum, damn it!"</p><p>
  <em> <strong>To be continued….</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>BD: Quite a chapter, GOTA!</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>GOTA: I try! I try!</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>BD: Wasn't expecting the Nemuri part or Yang's surprise visit.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>GOTA: Something different. But, I will say that Katsuki and Yang are going to stick around.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>BD: Can't wait to see more. Stay tuned!</strong> </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>